A Bloody Path
by Stratahawk
Summary: This is another story about what happens when Joey loses a bet to Kaiba. references to violence and sexual situation SetoxSerenity
1. The beginning

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: Hey everyone! This is my first non-G-rated fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please read and review!

Seto: What is this about a fanfic?

S. Hawk: Hey Seto! Well, this fanfic is about you! mutters under breath and Serenity.

Seto: Well, I can't think of a better subject now.

S. Hawk: Glad you agree. (glad Seto didn't hear the last part)

S. Hawk as Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own the plot of this story however!

Seto: (mocking) Aren't you proud of yourself?

S. Hawk: (sadly) Why do you have to be so mean?

Seto: (smirk) Why not?

(note: _italic words_ are what a person is thinking)

Chapter 1 The beginning

****

Kaiba Corp

It has been months since the 18-year-old Seto Kaiba was humiliated at his Battle City Tournament and he is still fuming about it. He lost to Yami once again. Kaiba's only consolation was that he did win Marik's millennium rod. He didn't believe in that stupid warning Yami gave him about the darkness that the item contains. _Why would someone nowadays actually believe in some mumbo-jumbo about magic. It's just ignorance _thought Kaiba, _I will beat that damn Yugi yet._

While Kaiba was thinking about this, his secretary buzzed on the intercom. Kaiba cursed the interruption and whoever did that was going to pay dearly. "What!" Kaiba shouted at the intercom. His secretary knew that he wasn't in a good mood at this time. She reluctantly stutter,

"M-M-Mister Kaiba, t-t-t-t-the board is ready to meet with you."

"I see. What's your name? You know what? I don't care! You're fired for wasting my time with that stuttering!" Kaiba shouted. He felt good doing that but it still didn't cheer him up. He decided to go for a walk after work and see if he can find the geek group with his oh-so favorite mutt, Joey Wheeler.

****

Domino High School Grounds

Yugi and the geek group, as Kaiba calls them, were currently hanging around the school. The "geek group" consisted of Yugi Moto, Yami, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Mai Valentine, and Serenity Wheeler. Yugi was the current 18-year-old Duel Monsters champion. Yugi has the millennium puzzle and, within it, Yami the ancient pharaoh. Tea is the 18-year-old "friendship girl" of the group considering the endless amount of friendship speeches she gives. Joey is the 18-year-old Duel Monsters duelist who made it to the finals. He has many unique qualities that may or may not be good for a person to have. Ryou is 18 years-old British boy that is quite feminine and he has the millennium ring. Inside the ring is Bakura, an ancient tomb robber. Mai is the 20 year-old (that is what she will admit to at least) duelist who has a certain "puppy" that drools over her constantly. Most importantly, there is Serenity. This 16-year-old may be the sister of Joey but she is nothing like him. She has a tendency to think and not jump into situations that only a true idiot would jump into. Tristan is 18 years-old. I wish I can say more but he has no real purpose in the group. (A/N S. Hawk: I don't mean to put down Tristan but he's not very important to this story so please Tristan fans, don't hurt me! cowers in fear)

They were talking about pointless things like the weather. "Man, da weather jus ta hot today, right Yug?" cried Joey Wheeler in his New Yorker accent. "Ah'm sweatin' like a pig ova here!"

Tea looked over at him. _You look like a pig, not to mention smell like one _thought Tea. However, she said, "It is getting a bit warmer around here. I'm just going to get rid of this jacket if you don't mind." She flashed him a fake smile. With that said, she removes her pink jacket to reveal a white blouse underneath. The blouse was clinging to her since it was so hot. No one really notice this except for Yami in the spirit room inside the millennium puzzle. Let us just say that he was having thoughts that a guy would have that has been trapped in a puzzle for 5,000 years.

Yugi all of a sudden starts crying. _What is the matter with Yugi_ thought Yami. _Oh well, I could use a shot of whiskey since it is hot in this puzzle._ "Guys, Yami could use a shot of whiskey. He thinks that it's hot in the puzzle." _WTF! Yugi can read my thoughts! That's why he was crying._

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you, Yami. Isis showed me how to make it!" exclaimed Yugi. Yugi whips out a doll that **was** suppose to look like Yami. It looked like a demented version of Yugi. _What the hell is that! Dolls are a bit girly, you know. Is there something Yugi is trying to tell me. He is sitting really close to Ryou there..._.

"Yami! It's a soul doll! It should give you back a body-" Yugi was starting to say but Yami interrupted by jumping into the doll. All of a sudden, Yami appeared with his own body! That got the gang's attention real quick. Especially the girls since Yugi didn't happen to give clothes to the doll and that meant Yami was kinda not wearing anything. Of course, Yami was too thrilled to realize this fact. "I have a body! I have a body! Hooray!" Yami shouted as her ran down the block. Okay, I don't know about where most of you live but in Domino, running down the street naked will get you arrested. As this fact arose upon Yugi's mind, he witness as two police officer tackle and handcuff Yami. _I was going to mention that I didn't put clothes on the doll yet. Oh well, when the two hour time limit on the doll runs out, the doll is return back to normal and Yami will be pulled back into the puzzle. I wonder if I should have told Yami that? Well, its too late now._

The girls recovered from their new experience at seeing Yami in his birthday suit. Mai asked while blushing, "Aren't any of you going to save Yami? He looks so... upset being dragged away by the cops." Everyone else was still in shock so no one answered her.

Eventually, Tea started to say, "You guys, we need to help Yami! Friendship is more than-" but Tea was **accidentally** knocked unconscious by Mai's purse. When everyone looked over at Mai, Mai started laughing innocently and said, "Oops! My purse accidentally hit Tea! My bad! Hehehe." Silence. "Hey, I was tired of hearing that stupid friendship speech of hers. Anyone disagree?" No one disagreed. "That's what I thought."

Tea all of a sudden sat upright after hearing Mai's comment. "You're so mean," Tea exclaimed with fake tears.

Mai rolled her eyes and said, "Give it up, hun! No one cares."

Tea began to grow red with that last comment. She wanted to shut up Mai once and for all. "You know what, Mai? You are nothing but a cheap, badly dressed hussy!" This outburst got Mai upset now. Tea realized that that was a stupid thing to do. _Way to go friendship girl. You just pissed of one of the best female duelist in the country. And she's at least a head taller than you. You better get ready for a butt-whooping._

Instead of a butt-whooping, Mai challenged Tea to a duel. Tea was not pleased by this predicament. She didn't want to duel Mai. Only a fool with no sense of fear would challenge Mai! _That's what Joey for. Now you done it girl. You had to open your big mouth. Maybe she'll go easy on you._ Mai shot everyone a death glare and stormed over to Tea. Mai started dragging Tea by the scruff of her neck like she was a common mongrel. Let's just say Tea didn't have a choice in this matter. _I'm going to die! I'm going to die a very horrifying death! At least I hope that I bleed on Mai's shoes. That'll teach her! What am I saying! I am DOOMED!_

****

Kaiba Dueling Station

It took the gang about an hour to get to the dueling station from the school ground. Well, it took Mai that much time because friendship girl was clinging to anything that she could reach to avoid the inevitable fate that awaits her. Mai just kept going and eventually they reached the dueling station.

The inevitable is happening. Mai versus Tea. They went to the front desk and Mai told the receptionist that they wanted a dueling arena. The receptionist looked over the schedule and told them that all the dueling arenas were full. Mai let out a few choice words and Yugi started crying. Yugi had this habit of crying when something impure happens around him. They were going to leave the building when fate stepped in.

"What the hell are you people doing here!" Kaiba exclaimed. "This is my building and the sign over there says 'No Dogs Allowed'!" This comment got a certain blonde dolt by the name of Joey Wheeler pissed. Joey marched straight up to Kaiba and said, "Who ya callin' a dog, rich boy?"

Kaiba just ignored the red face dolt and looked at the geek group. _Just the typical geek group. Wait! Who's that girl? And why is she hanging out with the geek group?_ Kaiba was staring at our young auburn-hair beauty known by many as Serenity Wheeler. As clueless as Joey is at times, he did notice who Kaiba was looking at. This made Joey even more upset.

"Get ya filthy eyes off my sista, Kaiba!" This information really stunned Kaiba. Of course, Kaiba didn't act surprised. He kept his usual unemotional features the same. _How can the dolt have a sister like that? I guess genetics gave her the looks and the brains in that family. That would explain a lot about dog-boy here._ Kaiba just smirked and asked what they were doing at his company again.

"I have to kick this nitwit's butt because of what she called me!" Mai shouted pointing at Tea. "Now, I want a dueling arena and I want it now!" Kaiba did not like the fact that this woman is giving him orders but Kaiba could use this situation to his advantage.

"I have a new dueling disk that I want to test out. Want to test it out for me? It has some new features-"

"Yes! That will do!" Mai glared at the quivering brunette. Normally, Tea's brunette hair was shoulder-length that hung plainly down. Her hair at this point is almost sticking straight out in every direction out of sheer terror.

"After that duel, how about the mutt and I test our dueling skills with the disks? What do you say mutt? Up for the challenge?" Kaiba sneered at Joey.

"Ya bet Kaiba! I'll kick ya butt ev'ry which way!"

"Sounds a little cocky there mutt. How about we make a wager? When I win the duel, your sister will work for me. And by some off chance you actually do the impossible, I'll give you something you want, mutt." This made Joey a little nervous but he agreed anyways. Joey did have his eyes set on Kaiba's new car. _How can I possibly lose to Kaiba? Its easy as pie._

****

First Duel: Mai vs Tea

The new duel disks were similar to a extremely big wristwatch. It actually was a miniature hologram projector that could create a solid platform for the cards to be played upon. The projector also shot off two other levitating projectors for the monsters on the field. It was quite impressive.

Now, its time for the first duel. Each duelist drew five cards. Mai smiled and said, "Loser's first! Go Tea!" Tea growled at this but she drew a card and went first anyways.

"I play 'Petit Angel'(600/900) in attack mode!" Tea summoned the monster and watched as a small fairy flies around the field. _The amazing technology of the duel disk makes the creature look like it can actually be touched._ That is what Tea thought before she tried to touch fairy. _Of course, my hand will pass right through it._ However, Tea actually smacked the fairy and it hit the ground and started crying. _WTF! I actually touched it!_

Kaiba started to shake his head at Tea. "Tea, if you were paying attention to my explanation, I said that these holograms are solid. So stop beating up your monsters!"

Mai was impressed by this new technology and she couldn't wait to see what her monsters will look like solidified. "My turn kiddo." Mai drew a card. "I play 'Harpie Lady' (1300/1400). Attack my harpy!" A swirled appeared before Mai as something flew past her, straight through the petit angel, and hit Tea in the chest. The creature then flew up and gracefully landed in front of Mai. The angel was destroyed and six slash marks were left on Tea's blouse. The only thing that indicated that the petit angel was actually on the field was the blood puddle and angel feathers on the floor.

"Eww! Kaiba! How can you make the game so disgusting!" Tea appeared nauseous from what just happened. Kaiba just shrugged and murmured something about it being more "fun" this way. Mai had no problem with this considering she is leading.

The life points read: Mai 4000, Tea 3300. Mai played on a card faced down and ended her turn. Tea drew a card. "I play 'Mudora' (1500/1800)." Tea smirked then added, "By the way Mai, Mudora gains 200 attack points for every fairy in the graveyard so its attack power is now 1700. Which would make it stronger than your monster even if you had electro-whip or cyber shield faced down!" As Tea's monster flew towards Mai's harpy, Mai flipped over her faced down card. It was Elegant Egotist. Mai laughed. "Tea! Why did you think I had electro-whip or cyber shield faced down? Now you have to deal with 'Harpie Lady Sisters' (1950/2100)." As Tea's Mudora approached the Harpies Lady Sisters, the harpies flew in three direction and circled back. The three harpies hit Mudora on three sides and ripped the monster into thirds. Let's just say the nice clean floor they were dueling on weren't so clean now.

Yugi looked at Kaiba and asked, "How are you going to clean the floors after the duel?" When Kaiba turned to look at Yugi, Seto noted the pale look on the tri-color haired teen. "Simple Yugi, its only a hologram. When the duel is over, so is the result of the battlefield."

Now the life points read: Mai 4000, Tea 3050. Tea was in major trouble. She placed two cards faced down. Mai drew a card and her eyes lit up. "Say bye-bye to those faced down cards." Mai played 'Harpie Feather Duster'. Now Tea is all defenseless! "I play 'Amazon Archer' (1400/1000) in attack mode. Now Harpie Lady Sisters and Amazon Archer, attack!" The three harpies flew right at Tea. Tea could feel the claws scratch her as the harpies past by. Tea was more or less uninjured but the harpies did do some major damage to her life points...and her blouse.

At this time, Yugi hear an endless rant made up of curse words coming from his puzzle. It appears the two hours are up. _Yugi! Why didn't you tell me about the time limit! Why didn't you tell me the doll was naked! Why didn't you help me against those men carrying those sticks! _He then noticed the duel between Tea and Mai. _Why is Tea wearing those ripped clothes?_ Yugi started to cry again. Anyone want to guess why?

While Yami was ranting, the archer shot an arrow at Tea. Luckily for Tea, the arrow only hit her shoulder. Even though the shoulder is now bleeding, Tea is still alive. With that last attack, Mai wins the duel.

Kaiba was right when he said that the battlefield would be returned to normal. However, he did not realize that any damage done to the duelist remains. So, Tea is now bleeding and shirtless. Good thing she was wearing an undershirt and a bra. Otherwise, the situation might have been awkward for the group.

Kaiba, being the nice guy we know him as, said, "Valentine! Gardner! Move! It's time for me to get a new employee." As the gang went administer first aid to Tea, Joey went to duel Kaiba. Serenity decided to voice her opinion about this duel. "Joey! Don't do this! You will get hurt and I will end up working for Mr. Personality over there!"

"Don't worry, sis. I'll mop the floor wit his rich butt!"

"Fine, how about I go first then, mutt?" Kaiba drew a card. "I play a card face down in defense mode. That ends my turn." Joey then drew a card. "Pay dirt! I play 'Alligator's Sword' (1500/1200) in attack mode. Attack his card!" The monster ran up and slashed the card in two pieces. The face down card was 'Cyber Jar'. Kaiba smirked, "Thanks puppy. My Cyber Jar's special ability destroys all monster on the field and makes up draw five cards, then summon all level 4 or lower monsters onto the field." Both duelist drew five cards. Joey then summoned 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' (1800/1600) in attack mode, 'Swordsman of Landstar' (500/1200) in defense, 'Axe Raider' (1700/1150) in attack, and 'Baby Dragon' (1200/700) in defense. Seto summoned 'Lord of D.' (1200/1100) in attack mode, and two monster card face down in defense. "My turn now, dog-boy!" Seto drew a card. "I play 'Flute of Summoning Dragons'. That means I get to summon two dragons onto the field. Guess what my dragons are, mutt." Everyone knew what dragons Kaiba was referring to: his Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Of course, I sacrifice both face down monsters for my third Blue Eyes. With the magic of polymerization, I now have my 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' (4500/3800)! Now my dragon, blow Wheeler away! Attack the Axe Raider!" Each Blue Eyes head created a huge stream of white lightning that headed towards the Axe Raider and Joey. When the blast hit, Axe Raider was gone and so was Joey. The only remembrance of the Axe Raider was the pile of ash. The only remembrance of Joey is the hole in the wall beyond where Joey was standing.

"Joey!" The gang was stunned by what just happened. Joey was... gone. Actually, he was okay. He just flew through three walls, a staircase, and a broom closet by the force of the blast. Good thing Joey had a thick skull. It took Joey some time to get back to the room where the duel was taking place.

While this is happening, Serenity looked over at the man who injured her brother. She noticed that Kaiba has a big, muscular body. His chestnut hair was perfectly combed. His blue eyes were like frozen lakes. Cold and forbidden yet underneath a sense of warmth and life.

Serenity! What are you doing girl? She scolded herself. _This guy is your brother's enemy! You do not want to think of him as anything else. Even though he is cute... NO! Bad, Serenity, bad!_

She scolded herself. 

Of course, as she was doing this, Kaiba was watching her intensely. He has not been physically attracted to anybody before. If they were intellectually advance, he would have been attract for a while. But this sensation he gets from the mutt's sister was very different. He didn't like the way he was feeling towards her.

"I'm back! Prepare to lose, Kaiba!" Joey was limping into the room. Everyone knew that it was hopeless but no one wanted to burst Joey's bubble. Okay, almost no one. "Joey, you lost! Just forfeit before you get hurt again!" Mai screamed.

Joey ignored Mai's comment and continued to duel. The life points read: Kaiba 4000, Mutt 1200. Joey has Gearfried, Swordsman of Landstar, and Baby Dragon on the field. Kaiba has his ultimate dragon. The card that could change this duel is Joey's 'Time Wizard'. Can he draw it? Joey drew a card and...it was 'Scapegoat'. _Damn, need to hold out for Time wizard._

"Okay, I place Gearfried in defense mode. I play two cards face down."

Seto then drew a card. "I play the magic card 'Heavy Storm'" Kaiba watched as Joey's trap cards flew away. "I place one card face down. Now Blue Eyes, attack Gearfried!" With a huge blast, Gearfried was no more. "Your move, mutt."

Joey drew a card and...it was 'Grave Robber'. _NO!_ He placed the card face down anyways along with scapegoat. "Your turn, Kaiba."

"I activate my trap card 'Royal Decree'. Now, all trap cards are deactivated." Kaiba then drew a card. "I play 'Battle Ox' (1800/1000) in attack mode. Now my creatures attack the mutt's monsters!"

Joey activated his scapegoat. That protected his monsters for the time being. It was Joey's turn and he drew... 'Time Wizard' (500/400)! He has a chance now. "Okay, Kaiba! Feel the power of my Time Wizard!" Everyone watched as the time spinner spun around and around. It started to slow down and landed on... a skull! This just proves that depending on luck is not the best strategy. Well, the time wizard destroys all of Joey's monsters. Not only that, it also took half of his monsters attack points and subtracted it from Joey's life points.

The life points read: Kaiba 4000, Mutt 350. Kaiba has a big, evil grin on his face as he drew his card. "Now mutt, say goodbye to your sister. Blue Eyes! Destroy the mutt!" The Blue Eyes took aim and let its three head fire at poor Joey. Mai couldn't stand to watch as Joey was going to be hurt. So, Mai threw Tea in front of Joey to protect him. Tea did protect Joey a bit. He only suffered a few cracked ribs, a fractured skull, and some internal bleeding. Tea, on the other hand, was not so fortunate. She suffered a lot of internal bleeding and it appeared as if she was in a coma.

Security ran in the room and called for an ambulance. Joey was still conscious and looking at his sister. Joey saw as Kaiba took steps closer to Serenity. He wondered what could be going through her mind at this instance.

Oh no! Joey, please be alright! GASP! Kaiba is coming towards me! What am I going to do? Okay, I'll just act cool and collected. That's it. Yeah, cool and collected.

What Kaiba did next surprised everyone... including Kaiba. He walked right to Serenity, lifted her chin with two fingers, and looked her straight in the eye. That not what surprised everyone. What surprised everyone was that Kaiba all of a sudden kissed her! We are not talking about a small peck on the cheek here. This was a full-on, passionate kiss. When Joey started screaming was when they separated.

Wow, that was some kiss! I feel woozy. Kaiba is a good kisser. Wait a minute! He kissed me! He violated my space and kissed me! That jerk!

With that thought in mind, Serenity grabbed the nearest thing to her and smacked Kaiba with it. It turns out the nearest thing was his briefcase. His **titanium **briefcase.Good thing that the ambulance was here.

A/N

S. Hawk: That brings an end to chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Cabbit Girl: I enjoyed the part where Tea went into a coma.

Y. Hawk: Not a Tea fan, I take it.

S. Hawk: That reminds me. I'm so sorry to anyone that thinks I'm being mean to any of the characters. Please, reviews.

Y. Hawk: If you want to flame us, it's okay. It can't be worse than what Kaiba says.


	2. Reactions

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: Now its time for chapter two.

Seto: (reads chapter one) **You made me kiss Wheeler!**

S. Hawk: Uh-oh! You weren't supposed to see that.

Seto: (still reading) **You made her hit me with my briefcase!**

S. Hawk: (cowering) Help! (All of a sudden, Y. Hawk driving Seto's car hits Seto) Y. Hawk? You saved me?

Y. Hawk: Err...sure. It had nothing to do with "borrowing" Seto's car.

S. Hawk: Ummm okay.

Y. Hawk as Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Cabbit Girl: Look! A shiny millennium item! ("Borrows" Kaiba's millennium rod) Now, I have an item too, S. Hawk.

S. Hawk: shocked Who invited my spunky sidekick?

Cabbit Girl: (smirk) I invited myself. (To Y. Hawk) Move over! I'm driving!

Y. Hawk: (death glare but still moves over)

Cabbit girl: (gives Y. Hawk an I'm-going-to-push-you-off-a-cliff-where-you-will- fall-to-your-death-glare)

S. Hawk: Let's leave before Mr. Sunshine wakes up!

To the reviewers:

I thought I might have to abandon this story because no one reviewed. Glad at least one of you decided to review. It makes me feel like writing more. So if people actually like my stories, please review and give me inspiration to continue.

To Yamiko: OO Are you going to be okay? I thought the story was funny but not that funny. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I'm trying to gain respect for Tea also but I just couldn't resist bashing her a little. You know you can always call my little group for help if Dartz or the others become too troublesome. We might end up "borrowing" things from them just as a warning.

Chapter 2: Reactions

****

Domino Hospital

As Tea and Joey were rushed to the hospital because of the effects of the duel, Kaiba went along with them. Kaiba went along because he was unconscious and bleeding. He decides to give into temptation and he was hit in the head for it. The rest of gang had to walk to the hospital because of the lack of room in the ambulance.

When the gang reached the hospital, they asked the receptionist where their friends were. The receptionist told them that Tea was in the IC (intensive care) and Joey was in curtain 1 in exam (examination room). The gang rushed to see if Joey was all right. They gasped as they looked at the bandaged-up Joey.

Mai started to weep and said softly, "Joey, you dolt. Why didn't you follow my advice? I told you that you were going to lose. You should have forfeited."

"An let that creep, Kaiba, get ma sista! I don thin so."

Yugi looked away and said, "Your sister still has to work for Kaiba. All that duel did was injure you and Tea." The millennium puzzle began to glow. Yami came out and said, "I don't think you need to worry about your sister. She is fairly capable of handling herself. Look at what she did to Kaiba."

Serenity blushed a little at the reminder of what she did to Kaiba. A part of her was surprised that she was capable of hitting anyone so hard as to knock them out. Another part of her was glad that she did it. Kaiba deserved to be punished for all that he did to Joey and her. The last part felt a little sorry for Kaiba. She didn't know why he kissed her but it felt good. Real good. Serenity didn't like that part of her. The part of her that longed for Kaiba and hopes that he was all right_. I wonder what Kaiba is thinking at this moment._

****

Kaiba's hospital room

That stupid mutt's sister hit me with my briefcase! (Censored thoughts because S. Hawk doesn't want to raise rating level)(1) I will make her pay for what she did. She is going to be my new employee after all. I'm going make her life a living hell. That'll teach her cute little self not to mess with me. Wait a minute! Did I just think that she was cute? That blow must have done something to my brain.

****

Curtain 1

Serenity was being awfully quiet and that made her brother worried. "Hey Ren, what's wrong? I'm fine so ya don't have to be worried." Serenity heard her brother's words but something inside of her didn't feel right. _Why can't I stop thinking about Kaiba! He is my brother's enemy!_ "Ren?" Serenity finally snapped out of her thoughts and said, "I'm sorry big brother. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for me."

"Actually, he should apologize to you for being the idiot that he is. He accepted Kaiba's challenge. He made that stupid bet. He lost and got himself injured. Now, you have to pay for his mistakes."

Everyone looked at Mai. They weren't expecting Mai to be so blunt about the situation. They knew she was right, but they didn't want Joey to feel worse than he already was feeling. Ryou muttered something about looking for Tea when he left. Yugi and Yami left to find Kaiba.

Joey was not feeling well after what Mai had said. He knew that it was true but he didn't want to admit it was stupid for him to duel Kaiba. He said, "Look Ren. I will duel Kaiba again and win ya your freedom. How does that sound?"

The reaction Serenity gave was very out of character. She hit Joey with a tray that was near her. "You want to duel Kaiba again? I won't allow it! You are hospitalized for dueling Kaiba in the first place! I don't think you can survive another duel! I will just work for Kaiba until he grows tired of me. That's final!"

Serenity's outburst scared everyone around. Okay, almost everyone. "Wow, Serenity looks so hot when she gets upset. A real turn-on! I wish I could get some of that!" Everyone turns to Tristan. The guy didn't realize that he said that out loud. Serenity started to blush a little by his comments. Mai, on the other hand, was offended that her friend was being treated like a piece of meat. Mai decided that since they were already in a hospital, one more patient wouldn't hurt anyone. Mai grabbed Tristan and threw him into the next room. She went into the room and muttered something about "neutering a dog". An hour and $10,000 worth of damage later, Mai came out of the room.

While Mai was having her "heart-to-heart" with Tristan, Ryou found Tea in the IC. Tea didn't look that good and she was still unconscious. Ryou did find Tea attractive but her friendship speeches killed any feelings of attraction immediately. _She looks so much prettier when she is not yapping about friendship._ Ryou asked a nurse how long Tea would remain unconscious and the nurse responded that it would be a while. Suddenly, Tea sat up. She didn't know where she was. She saw Ryou next to her. "Ryou, where am I? What happened during the duel? Did Kaiba win?" Ryou explained what happen to her and the events that followed. Tea was silent for a moment before saying, "Thanks for being here with me, Ryou. I knew that you were a good friend. Friendship-" Tea didn't get to finish her thought. Bakura knew that she was going into that stupid friendship speech of hers. Bakura couldn't stand that speech (no one could actually) so he took over Ryou. Bakura then hit Tea with the flowerpot and the chair next to him. Tea once more is unconscious and looking lovely to Ryou. Bakura gave control back to Ryou. Ryou saw what Bakura did. He decided to stay with Tea for a bit before heading back to the others.

Yugi eventually found Kaiba's room. All he had to do was follow the swarm of fan girl nurses to Kaiba's room. _Wow, Kaiba sure has a lot of fan girls. I wonder if I have any fan girls. At least, they're leading me to Kaiba._ When Yugi arrived at Kaiba's room, he was greeted by more choice words from Mr. Sunshine himself. "Everyone, get the hell out of my damn room! How can so many freakingfan girls work in one hospital! Get the hell away from me!" With the new words that Yugi just learned, Yugi began crying. "WTF! Yugi is here too. My life just keeps getting better and better. What do you want, midget?" Yugi was still whimpering and said something about seeing how Kaiba was doing. Kaiba's reaction was friendly as always. "What the hell? I am wasting my time here! I have a company to run! Get the doctor and get me out of here!" The doctors poured in after hearing Kaiba's comments. They ran a thorough examination and signed the release papers in 15 minutes. "That's better. Now, See you Yugi. I have an employee to claim."

Kaiba walked towards the reception desk as Yugi followed behind. Kaiba asked what room the mutt was in. The nurse gave a confused look until Yugi said that he would lead Kaiba to Joey. During this walk to Joey's room, Yami has a few words to say to Yugi._Yugi, why are you leading Kaiba to Joey? Kaiba is going to get Serenity! You do realize that this is a bad idea right? Yugi? Dammit! I guess I'll have to trust you on this one._ The fact that Yami is trusting Yugi's decision made Yugi extremely happy. He couldn't help but smile and sing. The only reason Yugi stopped singing was that Kaiba threatened to rip out Yugi's manhood and shove it somewhere that isn't very pleasant. Yugi then asked Yami what his manhood is and where was Kaiba going to shove it. Yami sweat dropped and said that Yugi probably didn't want to know.

Eventually, Kaiba reached Joey's room. Standing by his bed, Serenity looked at the Kaiba and Yugi as they walked through the door. Serenity felt her heart flutter. _Wait a minute! Why is my heart fluttering? I'm not in love with that creep. Am I?_ While Serenity was deciding whether or not she was in love with Kaiba, Joey let loose a few choice words. Of course, Yugi starts to cry. Yami is banging his head inside the soul room. _Why do I have to be stuck with this kid? He's short, cries easily, and doesn't like to drink. Okay, Yugi! Listen to me! Crying every time someone says some choice words is not good. Be a big boy and learn to deal with it._ Yugi nodded his head and stopped crying. _By Ra! That actually worked! Why didn't I do that earlier? I am an idiot!_

Kaiba just ignored Yugi's crying and went to grab Serenity. Serenity didn't want to be touched so she gently reminded Kaiba about how he was injured before. This comment stopped Kaiba in his tracks. It wasn't that he was afraid of her; he didn't want to lose control of himself like last time. Kaiba still can't understand why he kissed her. It was driving him mad. Unfortunately, Joey decided to push his luck and mock Kaiba about being afraid of his sister. Kaiba retaliated the best way he could; Kaiba smacked Joey with his titanium briefcase. That move made Joey really quiet and really unconscious. Serenity was shocked by what just happened and she lost control again.

This is a good time to catch up on the top three things that hurts a lot.

1. Being mauled by a wild animal

2. Skydiving with a broke parachute

3. Getting punched by an offended woman whose brother you just hit with a briefcase

Anyone like to wager which of the top three Kaiba experienced?

Well, Kaiba once again is unconscious. He was dragged back into his room and was forcibly stripped from his clothes by some fan girl nurses. Serenity was still in shock from the whole experience. She just beat up the CEO of Kaiba Corp, twice. She still has to work for this guy. He's probably not going to be very cheerful when he wakes up.

Yugi is starting to back away from Serenity. She may be a nice and polite girl, but she is like any other teenage girl when she is pushed. Serenity noticed Yugi's reaction and asked if he was afraid of her too. Yugi said, "Me? Afraid of you? What would give you an idea like that? You're my best friend's sister! I care for you as much as I care for Joey himself!" However, Yami comment from the soul room weren't so nice. _The girl just beat up Kaiba! He's twice our size! Be careful Yugi! She might snap and throw you out the window. Just back away nice and slowly. Don't make eye contact! Great, here she comes._

Serenity is very concerned about how Yugi and the others view her. She wasn't trying to be mean; it was just a fluke. Serenity started crying when she saw the scared look on Yugi's face. _How did this happen? I never hit anyone before. I'm truly sorry for Seto and Yugi. They saw a part of me that I didn't know that I had._ "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for scaring you, Yugi. Please forgive me!" Serenity ran out the room as Yugi decided what words he wanted to say to her.

As Serenity ran away from Yugi, she accidentally ran into Ryou and Mai. Serenity let more tears fall as she apologized to the two. "Ren, what's wrong? Did something just happen?" Serenity looked up at Mai. _How can Mai be so kind to me when she says all that mean stuff to Joey?_ Serenity related the entire story to Mai and Ryou. Mai understood completely while Ryou had a blank expression on his face. He decided this a girl thing and didn't comment further on it.

Mai walked Serenity back to Joey's room. Mai looked at the still unconscious Joey, then looked at Yugi. "Yugi, I think we better get Serenity home. This day has been too hectic for everyone." Yugi agreed with this. The three of them left the hospital and went home for the night. Ryou decided to go home as well after checking up on Tea's condition. Tristan is still in the room and eventually a nurse found him. They treated him and added all the medical equipment he broke to his bill. Now, Tristan needs to find work so he can pay for the equipment. Luckily for him, the hospital was in need of a janitor. Tristan will have to come in and work at the hospital until he pays for his medical bill. It should only take ten years for him to accomplish this.

****

The Next Day, Domino High School

The gang minus Joey and Tea was at school. They decided to meet each other and figure out what is going to happen now. They all knew that Kaiba was out of the hospital and he was on the warpath. Everyone including the teachers got out of his way when he stormed down the hall. Apparently, he still upset about being knocked out by Serenity. Twice. He went directly to his classes without talking to anyone. He wouldn't normally talk to anyone anyways. Before it was because he saw them all as inferiors. This time, it was because he was too pissed off. Eventually, lunch came around.

The gang normally had lunch together. As they sat down at their usual table near the back of the schoolyard, they observed what was happening. Their school has an indoor and an outdoor lunch area. The students are all in the outdoor lunch area because the weather was decent today. The usual people sat at their usual tables. The political students sat in the middle of the lunch area so everyone can see them. The jocks and other people of their caliber sat near the wall to the East Side of the lunch area. The "smart" people sat near the buildings north of the lunch area. The gothic students and the punk students sat at the tables near the parking lot southern area. Everyone who didn't fit into these groups sat wherever there was room usually in the western area. Yugi's group sat between the gothic students and the political students.

Sitting at the lone table near the trees in the western area was Kaiba. He was listening to music. The group guessed that he was trying to calm down by listen to some calm music. That was what they thought until they heard the lyrics to the song.

__

Away From Me

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Evanescence (2)

Let just say that the group is beyond terrified now. They knew Kaiba was on the edge of sanity but listening to that song suggests that Kaiba has really lost it. Yugi wondered if the song is Kaiba's unconscious desire. _I mean that Kaiba had a hard life. It must be taking its toll on him. Even though Kaiba's smile is evil, it is forced at times. I know he felt that the world is against him and that he felt lied to. He has created a lot of shadows and he probably wants someone to understand him. Maybe I'm just thinking too deeply into this._

****

After school

The events that happened after that lunch period weren't very interesting. Serenity did have the rest of her classes with a certain CEO of his own company but he only said two words to her. Those two words were "go" and "away". Serenity thought it might be over now. She thought wrong. As the school day was over, Serenity left to go to the hospital to see her brother. A black limousine stopped her. Inside the limo, two cerulean blue eyes glared at her. "Get in."

Serenity didn't know what to do. She was too scared to run away and too scared to climb into the limo. She didn't have a choice as Kaiba lowered the window and dragged her through it. I hope everyone who was behind Serenity enjoyed the view because the school required a school uniform. The uniform included a short skirt for the girls. Let's just say short skirt + being dragged through a window equals awkward situation for Serenity. She better get use to this embarrassment because Kaiba is just getting started.

"Wheeler." Kaiba said that word as if it was the most disgusting word in the world. In Kaiba's opinion, it probably was. "I seem to remember a bet I made with the puppy. Do you remember it?" Serenity nodded. "Good. You probably want to know what you are going to do for me. Isn't that right?" She nodded again. "I am making you my personal assistant. Doesn't that sound fun?" She shook her head. "Well (female dog reference), you don't have a choice now, do you?" Serenity turned pale. She had never been called that before. "I have another surprise for you. You start today. Actually, you start this very moment." Kaiba laughed psychotically as Serenity backed up and tried to jump out the window. However, the limo was already moving and it was going too fast for her to jump out without breaking any bones.

Serenity contemplated this for a moment. Break a few bones or stay in the limo with Kaiba. She chose the former. She was halfway out the window when Kaiba saw what she was about to do and dragged her back in the limo. "Get your ass back in here! You can't leave until I say you can! Damn! You could have gotten yourself killed, stupid (dog reference)!"

Kaiba was fuming mad and Serenity was about to break down and start crying. She had never been so scared in her life. _Oh no! What kind of hell is he going to put me through?_ Kaiba looked about to yell at Serenity again but he just took a deep breath. He then said, "I expect my personal assistant to be smart and respectable to me. They have to dress in this to show that they belong to me." As he said that, Kaiba whipped out a black dress. The dress was really revealing. It has an extremely short skirt that was probably mid thigh high. The neckline was horribly low. The waistline looked smaller than the neckline. The thing that really made Serenity nervous was that it appeared to be a few sizes too small for her. Given that she was really thin, the dress looked like it was meant for a child. _Joey would have a heart attack if he saw me in that dress._ "You don't have to wear this dress if you don't want to." Serenity's face lit up with hope. "You could walk around nude." That crushed her hopes real fast. _That bastard! Joey definitely will have a heart attack if I walked around Kaiba's workplace nude._

"Fine! I'll wear the damn dress." Kaiba gave Serenity that famous smirk of his. He always wins in situation like this. Subconsciously, he was hoping for the latter but he wasn't going to admit it. Kaiba thought about Serenity being nude for a moment. Kaiba then shook his head and muttered something under his breath. _This is going to be interesting to say the least._

A/N

(1) I don't know what most people expect from a PG-13 rating. I'm not sure if I can used many curse words before someone gets offended. If people don't mind the cursing then I might add them in next time. Please tell me which you prefer: the curse word or the censored caption. In my opinion, 13 year-olds already know most of these words.

(2) I personally listen to Evanescence and many other bands when I'm feeling less than happy. I made Kaiba do the same thing so it is going to be an ongoing thing. Interestingly, the songs I choose may have a tie-in within Kaiba's subconscious desires and beliefs.

S. Hawk: This brings an end to chapter 2. What a chapter!

Y. Hawk: Shouldn't we still be running away?

Cabbit Girl: We didn't run away. We temporarily retreated.

S. Hawk: (sweat dropped) Err...whatever you say CG.

Cabbit Girl: Please R & R!


	3. Denial

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: Welcome to Chapter 3!

Y. Hawk: Shut up, just drive.

Cabbit Girl a.k.a. Chaos: But I'm driving.

Y. Chaos: Why can't I drive?

Chaos: Because you don't have a body.

Y. Chaos: Details. (Group hears helicopter overhead)

Seto: Why you damn (censored), go to hell!

Chaos: Rated for Seto's potty mouth!

S. Hawk: Chaos, just drive. (Looks at driver's seat. Chaos is nowhere to be seen.)

Y. Hawk: Who's driving? I don't have a body.

Black Kitty: Meow. (I can't reach the pedals.)

S. Hawk: Great another new character.

Y. Black: Meow. (We're not new. We just haven't been introduced.)

Seto: Die! (Throws BEWD card at S. Hawk) Damn I missed! How could I miss?

Chaos: (grabs BEWD card.) Mine now!

Seto: Give me my (censored) card back!

Y. Chaos: No.

S. Hawk: You came back!

Chaos: I never left. I just temporarily retreated.

Black Kitty and Y. Black: Meow (Yeah right.) everyone gets out of Seto's car and runs in every direction

Seto: You don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and thankfully not me!

Y. Chaos: You don't but I do! Mwuhahaha!

Seto: No you don't.

Y. Chaos: Details.

To reviewers: I'm actually getting reviews! Thank you all who wish for me to continue this story. I actually feel like this story should be continued. I personally like it, which is odd, because I'm very cynical of my work. Thanks for the encouragement.

Yamiko: Thanks for telling people about this fic. I was feeling lonely without any encouragement.

CG: What about me?

S. Hawk: You don't encourage me. At most, you distract Kaiba while I'm writing this fic. Does anyone besides me hear a helicopter and swearing?

Kikoken: I'm not going to abandon this story. As for Serenity running for it, Kaiba would have chased her down. He is very persistent. Especially, if you happen to take his car, his millennium rod, and his BEWD card. To give Serenity some credit, she was willing to jump out of a moving vehicle. It takes guts (or extreme fear) to do that.

Chapter 3: Denial

****

Domino Hospital

The limo pulled up to the Domino Hospital, which surprise Serenity. She had expected Kaiba to take her directly to Kaiba Corp. She wondered why they were at the hospital. Kaiba climbed out of the limo when it stopped and went in without waiting for his new personal assistant. Serenity wondered what would happen if she ran for it. She expected Kaiba to chase after her if he really cared. She was about to try when a strong hand grabbed her arm. "Not trying to run away, are you?" Kaiba came back to the limo when he realized that his employee wasn't with him.

Kaiba dragged Serenity into the hospital and straight to the front desk. The receptionist recognizes the two considering Kaiba was just released yesterday. "Mr. Kaiba, what brings you here today?" The receptionist was trying to be polite while Kaiba was glaring at her. She did notice the scared look on the girl's face and then she noticed the vice grip Kaiba had on the girl. She believed something was going on but she didn't want to lose her job so she didn't ask.

"We're here to see the mutt." After seeing the blank look on the receptionist's face, Kaiba said, "Wheeler. Joey Wheeler. We're here to see him." That made more sense to the receptionist and she looked up the information. "Mr. Wheeler is now in recover. Do you wish to see him?" The question upset Kaiba to a very bad degree. If anyone has ever seen a volcano starting to explode, that is what Kaiba is looking like at this point. "**DO WE WANT TO SEE HIM! OF COURSE, WE WANT TO SEE HIM! WHY ELSE-**" Kaiba was prevented from shouting the rest thanks to Serenity. She felt sorry for the receptionist and Serenity did the only thing she could do: she smacked Kaiba with a clipboard. Unfortunately, Kaiba recovered quickly and glared at Serenity. He didn't say a word. The silence was starting to become eerie and the receptionist broke the silence by telling them where Joey was.

Kaiba ignored the receptionist and continued to glare at Serenity. He directed Serenity to go down the hall by pointing with his hands. Serenity obeyed because she was extremely terrified of Kaiba. He directed her to Joey's room and then he grabbed her by the wrist. Kaiba dragged Serenity straight to Joey's bedside and he said, "Mutt. Wake up! Your sister is here." Joey opened his eyes and turned to look at Serenity and Kaiba. Joey glared at Kaiba then he held his hand out for Serenity. Serenity took the hand and Joey asked, "Why are you with that sleazeball?" Kaiba reminded Joey of their bet. Joey couldn't do anything at this point. He wanted to hit Kaiba but Joey was in no condition to fight.

Kaiba told Serenity that she could say good bye to her brother and that they were heading to work. Serenity said her goodbye and went to follow Kaiba out the door. Kaiba suddenly stopped causing Serenity to run into him. Kaiba had a smirk on his face as he told Serenity to go to the bathroom and change into her uniform. Serenity's face went pale but she followed his orders. When she came back, both Kaiba and Joey gasp at her. Joey gasped because his sweet, innocent sister was wearing a tight uniform that was revealing. Kaiba gasp because he saw a very cute girl in a tight, revealing uniform. He observed how beautifully the dress expresses Serenity's womanly form. He would have been drooling at this point but Kaiba caught himself. He placed an unemotional expression on his face and told her to follow him to the limo.

As they were heading to the limo, Kaiba couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful Serenity looked. He mentally slapped himself. _Seto! What are you doing? You are not attracted to this...this (female dog reference)! She is nothing! She's worse than nothing; she's a Wheeler! You are not attracted to her! You can't be!_ Kaiba has a serious case of denial and Serenity is oblivious to it. She is too worried about what Kaiba was going to put her through.

They entered the limo and headed to Kaiba Corp. As they traveled, Kaiba placed a CD in his electronic system. The band sounded familiar. _It was Evanescence! Kaiba listens to Evanescence! That is so cool. I love this band. Maybe Kaiba isn't so bad._

Even In Death

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

CHORUS:  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

Chorus

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

Evanescence (1)

The trip to Kaiba Corp was pleasant for Serenity for a while. Listening to Evanescence, she temporarily forgot the situation she was in. When they arrived at Kaiba Corp, the realization hit her. She was in major trouble. Serenity decided that this was her moment to be tough. She held her head high and marched alongside Kaiba into the building.

****

Kaiba Corp

The building had people rushing all over the place. It was really hectic and a person could be lost easily in the shuffle. Kaiba just walk towards the elevator and the people appeared to flow around him without touching him. It was amazing to Serenity how all these adults feared the 18-year-old.

"Are you coming or what?" It sounded more like a command than a question. Serenity followed Kaiba to the elevator and they headed to the top floor. During the elevator ride, Serenity noticed Kaiba. He was still rigid and intense but she noticed that he was less rigid than when he was around the employees. She could feel as he relaxed a bit. Given the change was as minute as the difference between absolute zero and one degree above absolute zero, she didn't put her guard down.

Kaiba and Serenity eventually made it to the top floor where Kaiba's office is. The office is bigger than her entire house is. The office was very fluid in the way it was designed. The furniture was arranged in a free-flow design that was supposed to promote the work energy in the room. Serenity was surprised that Kaiba actually would have his office like this. She expected a cold, threatening environment to be Kaiba's office. Instead, she finds a soothing room that promotes energy. She can't believe Kaiba believes in stuff like that.

"I have an interior decorator design this room. I don't really care what it looks like as long as it doesn't look like...HIS...office." Serenity looked at Kaiba for a moment. She could feel his hatred at someone when he said that. _Who was that guy that Kaiba doesn't want to be like? Was he someone that was mean to Kaiba? Why do I even care? I mean, Kaiba can do what he wants and it's none of my business._

"Wheeler! Why are you staring at me like that?" Kaiba brought Serenity out of her thoughts and she blushed for zoning out in front of him like that. Kaiba just rolled his eyes and went to sit down at his desk. The desk was made from redwood and so was the rest of the furniture. Serenity had never seen redwood before and she probably never sees it anywhere other than Kaiba's office. Serenity was so entranced by his office that she didn't noticed as she knocked the coffee machine by Kaiba's desk over. The real problem was that the scorching hot coffee spilt onto the person sitting at the desk. Kaiba **really** didn't appreciate that. He couldn't believe the girl who knocked him out twice had just spilt coffee on him. He was very upset and Serenity knew it. She had never seen someone with steam coming from his ears before. The truth was that the steam was from the coffee but Kaiba was so mad that he could have had steam coming out his ears.

"WHEELER! YOU HAVE BEEN HERE LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU HAVE CAUSED ME TROUBLE! JUST SIT IN THAT CORNER!" Serenity ran to that corner really fast. She just there not sure what to do. She was frightened out of her mind.

"What should I do around here?" Serenity asked so quietly that Kaiba could almost not hear it.

"YOU COULD PLAY WITH YOURSELF IN THAT CORNER FOR ALL I CARE! JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY! STUPID (dog reference)!" Serenity didn't know what to do. Kaiba looked deranged and it was really scaring her. She wondered if he really did want her to "play with herself". She would feel awkward doing that. Kaiba realized what he just said and told Serenity not to do that in his office. "Do that in your own home, Wheeler. This is a professional workplace. Now, you are to sit at that desk outside my office. Answer the phone and handle the paperwork in your inbox. You also answer to any of my commands. Do you understand?" Serenity gave a solemn nod. "Good. Now get to work!" Serenity got out of the corner and ran straight for the desk outside Kaiba's office. Before she was out the door, she heard Kaiba tell her to make more coffee. She did as she was told.

Serenity went to fill the pot with water to make the coffee. She finished that task and headed back to Kaiba's office. She opened the door a crack to see what mood Kaiba was in. Kaiba was shirtless as he headed towards the closet in his office. Serenity watched in amazement at how physically fit Kaiba was. He has a very tone body even though he was on the thin side. Serenity saw that Kaiba's arms are wrapped up in bandages at the forearm down to his wrist. She began to wonder why he has those bandages. _What are those bandages for? Did he hurt himself? I don't care if that bastard did hurt himself. He deserved it, I bet. He does look good. That tone body of his could make a girl melt if she never talked to the guy. WTF! I think he spotted me!_

Serenity stood up and walked through the door like nothing happened. She went straight to the coffee machine, prepared the coffee grounds and filter paper, poured the water in, and turned on the machine. She gave a winning smile at Kaiba and went straight to her desk. When she made it out of the room, Serenity let lose a huge sigh. _I was cool and collected! I didn't panic! I rock! Go me, I rock!_ As Serenity was thinking this, she did a little dance.

Unfortunately for her, Kaiba opened the door slightly and saw her little victory dance. _What the hell? The girl is nuts. Look at her dance in front of my office. I wish I had brought my camcorder. I could have used it to blackmail her! DAMN! Note to self; bring camcorder with you when you're around Wheeler._ "Having fun, Wheeler?" Kaiba said those words so darkly that the lights turned off. Actually, Serenity hit the light switch when she jumped from Kaiba's comment but the previous sentence sounds so much better. Serenity just lost five years of her life in one short second.

(Censored Serenity thoughts because she is embarrassed) I can't believe I allowed Kaiba to see me do that. I am never going to hear the end of it from him. I wonder how the others are doing?

****

Kame Game Shop

Yugi was sitting at the counter of his grandpa's game shop. He had taken over the job of running the game shop for his grandpa. Yugi was sitting around waiting for anyone to come in. However, the shop was empty. It was going to be a long day. Yami decided this was a good time to talk to Yugi. _Yugi, have you finished giving clothes to that doll yet? It seems like it is taking you forever to finish it._ Yugi reminded Yami that the last doll was still at the police station.

The police weren't sure what happened to the guy they arrested. All that was left of him was a doll. A real demented looking doll that resembled the guy. They decided to keep it in custody.

A phone rang. Yugi went to answer it. He discovered that Joey was doing much better and that Joey wanted some of his friends there. Yugi told this to Yami. Yami didn't look too thrilled at the idea of going to the hospital. It was the mention that Isis and Malik were there that Yami took over Yugi and ran straight to the hospital. _Yami, you could have asked before you took over. I finished the spirit doll by the way. It's in my backpack. When we- _Yugi was interrupted as Yami stopped and went back for the backpack. _Okay, nevermind. I guess that crush you have on Isis is really strong huh?_ Yami ignored his light side as he continued down the street towards the hospital.

****

Domino Hospital

Tristan was given the general tour of the hospital and he was told what he was supposed to do. He was a janitor so he mostly had to clean and sterilize the hospital floors. It seemed like an easy thing to do as long as he doesn't break anything. Tristan knew that he was going to be doing this job for a long time to pay for the equipment Mai broke. He was still fuming about how he had to pay for everything.

As he was mopping the floor, Tristan passed by Joey's room. He saw that Joey had two visitors. One was a tall, dark skin woman. The other was a shorter, dark skin guy. Tristan recognized the two as Isis and Malik. Isis was a mysterious Egyptian priestess and coordinator of the museum downtown. Malik was her younger brother. Malik was not one of Tristan's favorite people. The last time they met, Malik was threatening to stab Tristan with the Millennium rod. The memory didn't fade that easy. "Malik! Isis! What are you two doing here?"

"We heard of Mr. Wheeler's unfortunate tragedy. We came to visit him." Isis said those words in her calm, mysterious tone that she uses constantly. Her eyes had a deep brown tint that indicated that while her physical body was quite young, she has experience much during her lifetime. "Is that a problem, Mr. Taylor?"

Her calm voice made Tristan hesitate. He didn't know how to respond to such a straightforward question. Malik saw Tristan's hesitation and started mocking the janitor profusely. "Well now, I see you are as sharp-witted as always. Please, save your words of wisdom on more deserving ears. We are humble people who don't deserve it. Oh, what do we have here? You're a janitor here. I'm glad you found a job that expresses your true role in society. The one cleaning the messes of superior people." Malik would have continued but Isis decked him. Malik is not going to be getting up for a while. Tristan placed the sandy colored hair boy on a bed next to Joey.

"I see that you need to clean this room. I have learned that Mr. Wheeler will be released later today. I bid you all farewell." With that said, Isis left the room. Joey was thrilled to hear that news and he couldn't wait to leave. All of a sudden, a young doctor came in and started to examine Joey.

"My name is Dr. Reika Suzuki (_2)_. I am here to make sure that you are well enough to be released." She gave Joey a courteous smile that he resembled someone else's smile. Something about this blue-eyed doctor that troubled Joey. He had seen eyes like these before. They were very cerulean blue. It reminded him of a very deep lake. She was very poised and Tristan had an immediate attraction to her. "Wow, she is hot! I would love to be examined by her. I think I need her to check me out. Oh, look at those eyes. Why is she staring at me like that?" Tristan once more failed to realize that he said all that out loud. Dr. Suzuki wasn't thrilled by his comments. She had spent a good portion of her life studying to be a doctor. Now, this guy is reducing her down to a piece of meat. She was not thrilled at all. She gave him a fake smile that resembled someone else's smile and then she hit Tristan into the monitor. That would add about $500 to Tristan's bill.

Reika was about to give Tristan a piece of her mind when she was paged to the ER (emergency room). She told Joey that he was well enough to be released, signed his chart, and rushed to the ER. Tristan got up and rushed after the blue-eyed doctor. When he arrived at the ER, Dr. Suzuki had already observed the situation and took action.

"The patient was in a car accident. He is suffering from trauma. The ER doctors can handle it." She looked at the nearest phlebotomist. "I want you to type (find his ABO blood type) him immediately. When he has an IV in him, I want you to get a blood sample for the CBC (complete blood count)." The phlebotomist questioned why can't she get the sample now since she was going to draw his blood for the typing anyways. Reika shot her a look of disgust. "If you run a CBC now, then hemoglobin, WBC (white blood cells), and platelets will be falsely elevated from the fluid shift." The phlebotomist gave her a blank look. "Okay, it's like being dehydrated. The amount of fluid is less than normal. The amount of cells will remain fairly high. We read CBC based on **concentration** of the blood cells. If we wait for the fluid level to become normal, it will give us a more accurate blood picture." The phlebotomist was impressed by this young doctor's expertise. She wondered how Reika knew all this when most doctors haven't the clue what laboratory procedures were like. "I am certified as a CLS/MT (clinical laboratory scientist/medical technologist) by NCA (National Credentialing Agency for Laboratory Personnel) and ASCP (American Society for Clinical Pathology). I also have a membership to ASCP. I was also taught by the best."

Reika looked at Tristan. He was stunned by how much information she knew. Reika smirked a really familiar smirk. "Looks like I'm more than a pretty face huh." With that, she went to take care of other patients. Tristan knew she was way out of his meager high school league. However, Tristan was always up for a challenge. He just didn't know when to quit among other things such as not walking into a nurse carrying a lot of patient samples. His bill went up another $600.

At another part of the hospital, Ryou was making his way to Tea when he ran into Yami. "Stupid son of a (dog reference). Watch where you going, you ass! Ryou! Is that you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you all those things. Where are you headed?" Ryou slowly answered Yami because Ryou was still a little shaken up about his run. "I understand Ryou. Go to Tea!" Ryou followed the order and went to see Tea.

Ryou was at her bedside when she woke up. Tea looked at Ryou and then she punched him. "Why the hell did you hit me with a chair?" Bakura took over and said, "He didn't hit you. I hit you. Time for a recap!" With that, Bakura smacked Tea with a chair...again. He decided to hit a few times with a tray for good measure. Bakura gave control back to Ryou and Ryou was hauled away by the hospital security.

****

Kaiba Corp

As the fun adventures of the others were happening, Serenity did the work she was paid to do. She wasn't very busy considering no one called and the paperwork was very minimal. She took the opportunity to catch up on her sleep. Kaiba, on the other hand, was busy on his laptop. He worked until it was around 6:00 pm. Since Serenity and Kaiba arrived at Kaiba Corp at about 3:00 pm, he has been working for three hours nonstop. Kaiba was starting to get hungry but he ignored it. His stomach wouldn't give up. _Great! Now, I'm become more like the mutt! Think of food nonstop. Might as well send the mutt's sister for some food._ Kaiba turned on his intercom. The intercom has a video portion to it that was developed by Kaiba Corp. Kaiba looked at the image of Wheeler sleeping at her desk. He was not very enthused by what he saw. "Wheeler! Wake up!" With a start, Serenity awoke. "Good. Time for some food."

"Food?" At the mention of food, Serenity perked up and her eyes blazed with intensity. _What is it with this family and food? She is so like the mutt. Actually, she reminds me of a cat more than a dog. A little kitty is what this Wheeler is._ "As I was saying, Kitty, Time for some food."

"Kitty? Are you calling me a cat?" Serenity started hiss at that comment much like a cat. Kaiba sure has a way to pick the right names for people, doesn't he? "I am not a cat! I am a human being that deserves respect!"

"You want food or not?" Serenity became quiet instantly. "Okay, I'll give you some money to go buy whatever food looks good. If you make it back here in half an hour, then what money you haven't spent to buy an **adequate** amount of food, you can keep. Do you understand?" Serenity nodded. "Good. Come in here and take the money." Kaiba tossed her $100 to go buy food when she opened the door. She immediately ran to get food. 25 minutes later, Serenity came back with an armful of food. "That looks like a good amount of food. You can keep the change." Serenity was very excited about this. Even though there was a lot of food, it had only cost $40. She got to keep $60. That really made this day a good one for her.

Kaiba gestured her to put the food on a table. She obliged and sat on the couch near the table. Kaiba pulled his chair up to the table and they both started to eat. It was mostly common Japanese and Chinese food but both of them were too hungry to care. As they nearly finished the meal, one sushi roll was left and it appears that Kaiba was going for it. All of a sudden, Serenity swooped in and took the roll. "Mine." She held the roll defensively as she ate it. This surprised Kaiba a good amount.

She has guts. It might actually be fun to work with her. Of course, this doesn't mean I like her.

Kaiba isn't as bad as I thought. I could work here for a while without problem. Of course, this doesn't mean I like him.

As everyone can see, they both are still in denial.

A/N

(1) Another Evanescence song. Note that Serenity likes Evanescence too. I'm not sure if that would be true but it makes the story interesting. Seto and Serenity like the same music. Does anyone else find it funny that they are listening to a love song? They are so in denial about their feelings.

(2) The doctor is just someone I made up. I gave her a lot of credentials and she has an interesting commonality with another character in this story. I'll give a cookie for anyone that can guess right.

S. Hawk: That is the end of chapter 3.

Chaos: Tea is a meanie! She hit Ryou for no reason.

Y. Hawk: Has anyone besides me noticed that all the women in this story are a bit on the violent side?

S. Hawk: (nervous) Err... women are capable of protecting themselves?

Shizuka: Go women! Please R & R.

Chaos: Hehe. Thanks Shizuka (gives her hug)

Y. Hawk: (sweat dropped) No comment.


	4. Health Care

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: I lived to chapter four? Wow. Where is Seto, I wonder?

(Seto has been captured by Chaos)

Seto: Get the (censored) off of me!

Chaos: (hugging the life out of Seto) Mine now.

Seto: Somebody, help me!

S. Hawk: Ummm... Are you asking me for help?

Seto: (sarcastic) No, the guy in the pink dress. **OF COURSE YOU!**

Y. Hawk: (confused) Guy in the pink dress? (Everyone turns around)

(Pegasus is wearing a pink dress)

S. Hawk: AHHH! My eyes! They burn!

Y. Hawk: Somebody, kill it!

BK: Meow! (The horror!)

Pegasus: What? I like this dress.

Pegasus as Disclaimer: S. Hawk does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

(Everyone runs to purge the sight out of their minds)

To reviewers: Thank you all who reviewed! I enjoy the fact that you all enjoy this fic. I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. I don't know how long the entire story may end up to be if that were the case. I have added a little lime to this story because there hasn't been much progress so far. It's just a teaser for further events to happen. I hope no one minds. Anyways, time for individual reviewers.

**Clyde007**: Well, I thought it was amusing what happened to Kaiba. As you can see, Kaiba did not appreciate that (look at disclaimer for chapter 2 & 3). Thank you for the compliment.

I kno where to get pot: You punk! (Calls you punk because I **know** you didn't read any of the chapters) Kissing up will get you nowhere with me kiddo. If you actually read it, I might have considered it a compliment.

You punk! (Calls you punk because I you didn't read any of the chapters) Kissing up will get you nowhere with me kiddo. If you actually read it, I might have considered it a compliment.

Kikoken: I know that you would probably get away. I barely got away myself. Unfortunately, Pegasus is now after me in his pink dress. (Shutters) Thanks for the compliment.

Sakura: It's Kaiba. He made an entire amusement park to kill Yugi! (It's in the manga) He is a genius when it comes to evil plans. I agree that Serenity is very innocent.

Shizuka: (wide-eyed doe) I'm innocent? I am kind of nice, I guess. I wouldn't call myself innocent though. I can be tough when I want to be.

S. Hawk: Ummm...Okay.

Y. Hawk: (points) Look! A lost puppy!

Shizuka: (shocked) Where? I'll take care of it until we find its owner.

Chaos: (sarcastic) Yeah, really tough Shizuka.

Chapter 4: Health care

****

Domino Hospital

As Yami was wandering down the hospital halls, Joey ran up to him. "Joey! You should be resting! Why are you up and about?" Joey told him that Dr Suzuki released him and the trouble that Malik and Tristan caused. Joey also told Yami that Isis left a while ago and that he just missed her. Yami was not pleased that he missed seeing Isis. A thought occurred to Yami. "Where is Malik?" Both of them looked at each other and ran towards the room Joey and Malik was in. Malik was gone. A sense of dread arose in Yami. _(Censored) Malik is gone! He could cause a lot of trouble if he is loose! We must find him._ Yami told Joey to look for Malik in the East Wing while Yami tried the West Wing.

While Yami and Joey were looking for Malik, he was walking towards the trauma room. Malik was excited to see all the fun medical equipment around. He could have a lot of fun with these. As he was gathering his new "toys", he noticed that a blue eyed doctor followed by the buffoon Tristan run down the hall.

Reika was checking on her patients while being stalked by the janitor. The patient in the first room she was in looked pale. They had glossitis (a sore tongue) and angular chelosis (cracks at the corner of mouth). She noticed a slight spooning of the fingernails. _This guy has koilonychia too. Ugh, I can smell the alcohol from here. I bet this guy has alcoholic gastritis. That could mean he has- _Tristan decided that this was a good time to interrupt her thoughts. "What's wrong with that guy?" Reika looked over at the high school senior. _This guy has been following me all day. I might as well teach him a thing or two about my job. It might be good for him to know._ "I have a guess but I want to run some tests on him first." She wrote down the tests she needed on the patient's chart and handed it to Tristan. "If you are going to follow me around, at least you can hand this to the nurse waiting outside." Tristan did as he was told and the nurse began to collect the samples for the test. Tristan looked at the chart until Dr. Suzuki smacked him upside the head. "There's confidentiality between doctor and patient that I want to preserve now. Don't look at their chart." Reika went to the lab after a few more moments examining her patient.

The lab results were finished and here were the results (it would be way too much hassle for me to actual write all the data so I'll just put the results for all the testing): hypochromic, microcytic anemia; absolute reticulocytes count decreased; RDW increased; ferritin decreased; saturation decreased; and serum transferrin receptor increased. With these results, she knew what the patient has. She noticed the hole in the patient's stomach when she ran an ultrasound during her examination. She told Tristan to follower her. He was going to do that anyways but it felt good to him that she ordered him to do that. It meant that he was no longer stalking her.

"So, what's wrong with the guy?" Tristan was curious now that he knew that she was willing to talk to him. Reika said that she couldn't say because of confidentiality. People know that doctors can't break confidentiality so Tristan let the subject drop. They eventually arrived at the patient's room. When the patient saw them, he asked what was wrong with him. "Janitor, get the hell away from the here! Confidentiality, remember?" The patient told her that it was okay for Tristan to stay. She consented. "You have iron deficiency anemia. A small ulcer created by your excessive drinking caused it. We need to get your consent to operate on you to repair the damage. We will also supplement you with iron shots to replenish your body supply." Tristan had no clue what she just said but it sounded bad. He personally didn't like needles. Well, the patient consented. Reika called the operating room to set up the surgery. With that, she smiled, told the patient to wait for the room to be prepared, and she left.

While Tristan and Dr. Suzuki were busy, Malik had taken a lot of equipment and he was heading towards the recovery room. When he got there, Malik saw that one of the patients was waking up. The patient happened to be Tea. "Friendship girl! What the hell happened to you? You look like you were beaten up. I'm here to help you." Actually, Malik was bored so he decided to play doctor with Tea. "Here, take this and this and this." Malik shoved three pills into Tea's mouth. The pills were an antidepressant, a vasodilator, and a tranquilizer. For those who couldn't guess, this is a **really** bad combination. As Tea fell on the floor, Yami walks in and sees the trouble Malik has caused. "Pharaoh, what are you doing here? Hey, Tea and I were playing doctor. What are you doing? What are you wearing?" Yami saw how critical the situation was so he jumped into the soul doll. As he entered the soul doll, Yugi regained control of his body. Yami's new body had clothes this time. Unfortunately, Yugi only placed Barbie clothing on the soul doll. The result is that Yami is now wearing a very fashionable pink mini skirt, tank top w/ spaghetti straps, heels, and a cute mini matching purse. "Yugi! What the hell am I wearing? Why am I dressing like a Barbie doll? Why do you even have Barbie doll clothing? Damn! No time for that! Yugi, start giving Tea mouth-to-mouth while I start chest compressions!" Yugi was uncomfortable touching Tea's lips with his own. He wanted to but, being the innocent guy that he is, Yugi couldn't bring himself to do it. Yami, on the other hand, had no idea how to do chest compressions. Instead, he did something that resembles groping Tea's bust. If Tea were conscious, she wouldn't have been too happy with Yami. Yami decided to use the defibrillator. _I saw people use it on TV so it couldn't be that difficult. _Anyone want to guess how difficult it is to use a defibrillator?

Luckily for Tea, Dr. Suzuki saw what was happening when she passed by and started to treat Tea. The hospital security decided to pay a visit along with Dr. Suzuki. They grabbed Yami and Malik and dragged them away. Yugi sweat dropped when Reika asked why Yami was wearing what he was wearing. She assumed that Yami and Malik were a couple since they were both wearing very feminine clothing. She thought that they looked cute together. _They even bicker like an old married couple._ "Don't worry about the equipment they broke. We'll just add it to your janitor friend's bill."

****

Domino Police Station

Ryou was sitting in the holding cell, waiting for someone to bail him out. He noticed that the guys in the holding cell with him are eyeing him. This made Ryou nervous considering all the stories of what happen to people like him in jail. Ryou definitely didn't want to become anyone's property. He was happy to see Yami and Malik walk towards him until he noticed that they were handcuffed. The two of them were thrown in the holding cell with Ryou.

Bakura decided this was the perfect time to appear. "Pharaoh, what the hell are you wearing? You're a cross-dresser! That explains why our leadership sucked when you were in charge. You were too busy raiding the girl's closet! A cross-dressing pharaoh, what people leave out of history books?" Bakura was laughing too hard at his own jokes to realize that the guy behind just bought him. The guy grab Bakura and told him that he was the guy's (dog reference). Yami decided to pipe in at this time. "Bakura, you have a boyfriend! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Remember that Bakura likes it rough. Isn't that right tomb robber?"

No one noticed but Malik was pouting. Well, most people didn't noticed. "Hey kid, why are you pouting?" Malik turned around to see a really big guy standing behind him. "Pharaoh there gets all the luck! I want to wear fashionable clothing like he does but my stupid sister won't let me! She's a big meanie!" Everyone within earshot sweat dropped. Everyone started to move away from Malik as he described his perfect outfit.

****

Kaiba Corp

While everyone was having fun at the hospital, Kaiba and Serenity were still working. It was around nine o' clock when Serenity's cell phone rang. Joey told her the news that he was out of the hospital. Serenity was thrilled to hear that. As she was talking to Joey, he was told that his friends were in jail. Serenity was shocked when Joey relayed the information. Serenity all of a sudden burst into Kaiba's office to tell him the news. His reaction was unexpected. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yami, Malik and Bakura were thrown in jail! Yami was wearing Barbie clothes! Bakura was beating up friendship girl! Malik tried to poison friendship girl! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serenity didn't know what to do. She had never experience Kaiba laughing before. She asked if he was all right. "I'm perfectly fine, Kitten. This day just keeps getting better and better. All right! We are going to pay the gang a visit in jail."

Kaiba phoned his driver to deliver his car to the front. Even though Kaiba has a limo to drive in, he sometimes like to drive himself around. As Kaiba and Serenity walked out the door, Kaiba's Mercedes stopped in front of them. "Get in Kitty." Serenity cautiously got in the car. She did this for two reasons: 1) She was still fearful of Kaiba and 2) She didn't want the dress was wearing to rip. It was bad that the dress was tight but if it ripped, Kaiba will get unexpected peep show.

****

Domino Police Station

Eventually, the two arrived at the police station. As they entered, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Reika, Isis, and Mai greeted them. Yugi and Joey went to the police station when they heard Yami was arrested. Reika went to the police station to press charges. Tristan was following Reika. Isis had a premonition that this would happen and went to laugh at her brother. Mai heard Joey was out of the hospital. She went to find him and when she did, he told her about Yami and Malik. She decided it would be funny to see Yami in a skirt so she tagged along.

The police officers took the group to see their friends.

As they approached the holding cell, the prisoners begged to be released or killed. They had enough of Malik's complaint that he was not allowed to wear women's clothing. The fact that he had designed the perfect outfit for himself and for everyone within the holding cell made the prisoners scared. They were even more scared when Bakura sent his "master" to the shadow realm and Yami mind crushed a guy that was sitting too close to him. The cops refused until they had signed contracts that the prisoners would be role model citizens or else they had to let Malik dress them.

The gang went to see their friends while the cops were busy getting contracts signed. Isis was the first one to arrive at the cell. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pharaoh, who dressed you, a little girl? Malik, you dolt, how did you get yourself arrest again? Bakura, why are you sitting so closely to the pharaoh?" The entire gang laughed at the three arrested people. They laughed so hard that they were crying. When the cops told them how much bail would cost, they all sweat dropped. Everyone turned to Kaiba. "What? I'm not bailing these losers out. I rather watch the mutt there eat." Serenity begged that Kaiba pay the bail. Everyone should remember that Serenity is still wearing Kaiba's uniform; the extremely tight and revealing uniform. When Serenity begged, she brought her hands together, which exposed a lot of cleavage to Kaiba. Kaiba could help but stare at her. He could feel his head nod as he watched a certain part of her. Serenity took this to mean he agreed and told the cops to let her friends go. Yami and Bakura were freed. Malik was given a job to scare the criminal straight by the cops. He readily agreed. Everyone went to his or her homes except Serenity and Kaiba. He told her that they still have work to do. The two of them went back to Kaiba Corp.

****

Kaiba Corp

When they returned to Kaiba Corp, they went immediately to work. At eleven o' clock, Kaiba told Serenity that she was free to go. However, Serenity asked how she was going to get home. Kaiba gave her one of his usual kind responses. "You could take the bus. Wait, it stopped running. You can walk. Please, try not to get raped and/or murdered. It would be awful to lose an employee like yourself." Serenity started to weep at Kaiba's coldness. A part of him was felt sorry for her and wanted to help her out. That part took over and Kaiba told her that he would drive her home before he knew what he was doing.

As they were driving towards Serenity and Joey's house, they listened to more Evanescence.

__

Anywhere

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

CHORUS:  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Chorus

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

Chorus

Evanescence

Kaiba tried his hardest not to notice Serenity sitting next to him. He wanted so badly to touch her face. It was pale like porcelain in the moonlight. He concentrated everything on the road in front of him so he would have to think about her. Deep down, he knew he liked her. He wanted so badly to run away with her. He wanted her to be with him somewhere where her brother wouldn't interfere. Kaiba mentally slapped himself for thinking of her again.

Serenity noticed that Kaiba occasionally glanced at her. She also noticed that Kaiba was looking at the road as if it was the most important thing around. She wondered what he was thinking at this moment. She knew that she was attracted to him but it would be betrayal on her part to be with him. Her brother would have a fit if he knew how she felt for his enemy. Serenity mentally slapped herself for thinking of him again.

They eventually reached Serenity's home. She said her goodbye to Kaiba when she all of a sudden stopped. Kaiba turned to her as she leaned over and kissed him. He felt her warm lips upon his and he enjoyed it. His tongue flicked across her lower lip as if begging to be allowed in her mouth. She consented. Kaiba's tongue explored her mouth with extreme gentleness. Her tongue decided to do the same in his mouth. After a minute that, Serenity broke away from Kaiba. "Oh my. What did you...what did we...what happened?" She could not believe she just made out with Kaiba. She couldn't look at him. Kaiba grabbed her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before they began to fumble with their words. Somehow in the jumble of words that left both of them, Serenity invited Kaiba up to her and her brother's place. Kaiba somehow through his jumble of words accepted. They went upstairs to her place together. When they reached the apartment, Serenity opened the door to see Joey and Mai arguing. It appears that Joey was planning on challenging Kaiba to a rematch and Mai didn't approve. Kaiba and Serenity waited outside for twenty minutes before Joey and Mai noticed them.

"Ren! What are you doing bringing the devil up to our home? I have to get this place sanctified now! Kaiba, leave!" Kaiba ignored Joey as he walked in the small apartment. Kaiba could tell it was Joey's apartment by the mess in the room. Kaiba decided to make himself comfortable by sitting on a stool near the kitchen. He listened intently as Joey and Mai continued their fight. Kaiba decided that he would have to end this fight his way. "You two want to solve this problem soon? Why not duel it out using my duel disks? They are in the trunk of my car." Mai agreed with the idea immediately. Joey agreed too as to not look like a coward.

****

Mai vs. Joey

As both duelists prepared to being dueling in the parking, they failed to notice that Serenity and Kaiba were really close to one another. It wasn't a concern of Mai's and Joey was too preoccupied to notice. They both wanted to win and neither one of them was going to backed down. Mai decided to start the duel. She drew one card after they drew their hands. "I place one card face down and play 'Harpie Lady' (1300/1400) in defense mode."

Joey drew a card. He knew that the face down card could be trouble. "I play Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in defense. I also play a card faced down." Mai smirked as she drew a card. "I play the magic card 'Array of Revealing Light'. This magic are allows me to forbid a monster type from the duel. I forbid warrior type monsters!" As Joey was processing the information, his monster was sent to the graveyard. "Looks like I get to direct attack you. Harpie Lady, attack!" The harpy flew straight towards Joey as he closed his eyes and guarded his face. Unfortunately, the harpy's attack was much lower. When Joey opened his eyes, he wasn't wearing any pants. "What da hell?"

The score reads: Mai 4000, Mutt 2700. _As long as that magic card is on the field, I can't play any warrior cards. Come Joey think! _Joey drew a card and it was... Flame Swordsman. "I play two cards face down. I end my turn." Mai drew her next card and it was... Harpie Feather Duster.

" I play Harpie Feather Duster! I then activate Cyber Shield and play Electro-whip. That raises my harpy to 2100/2200. Now my harpy, attack Joey again." The harpy did as it was told and Joey lost his shirt during the attack. He also lost a pound of flesh but it was too dark to notice. The score reads: Mai 4000, Mutt 600. Joey need a good card to protect himself and he drew... Red Eyes Black Dragon! "I play the magic card scapegoat! I sacrifice two of my goats for Red Eyes!" To Mai's horror, the dragon arose from the field. It bellowed out a warning cry to all that was around it. "Red Eyes! Attack Mai's harpy!" Mai watched as the dragon blew fire at her harpy and herself. The harpy was fried and began to smell like fried chicken. Mai looked at herself, blushed and covered herself. The dragon's attack fried the lacing that held Mai's corset together. Joey and Kaiba stared at her. Kaiba only stopped staring when Serenity slapped him.

"What? I was concerned about her welfare. I wasn't staring at her." Serenity gave Kaiba a death glare. Kaiba gave one back. Serenity backed off ten feet. Kaiba smirked then went back to look at Mai. She had somewhat fixed her problem.

"Okay, my turn!" Mai drew a card and her violet eyes blazed. " I play final flame! It hit you with 600 points directly. I win!" As the huge ball of fire approached Joey, he closed his eyes again. When he opened them, everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. Kaiba started to snicker. "Well mutt, I have to say that you suck at this game. By the way, it looks like it a little cold out here." When Kaiba said this, he gestured towards Joey. It appears the fire burnt away all of Joey's clothes. Let's just say that the Serenity saw a different side of her bother that she really didn't want to see.

If Joey could turn any redder than he was at this moment, he would look like a life-sized red plastic doll. Serenity looked away and Mai gasped at how big a boy Joey was. Serenity was unsure what to do. She wanted to run over to her brother to comfort him, but it would be very awkward. She decided to run back to the apartment to get him some clothing. She was a little too late as she watches the police drag Joey to jail. Kaiba and Mai decided that they had enough adventures for one day and headed home before Serenity could ask them to help bail out her brother. _Oh no, big brother. I would go to the police station but it's so late. I guess spending one night at the police station wouldn't be too bad. It's not like you are butt naked surrounded by men that haven't had any for a long time now. Hehe. It'll be all right. I hope._

A/N

S. Hawk: That wraps up chapter 4!

Y. Hawk: Kaiba and Kitty had some progress in their relationship.

Pegasus: Well, Kaiba-boy doesn't deserve her.

S. Hawk: (notice Pegasus is still wearing dress) I think I'm going to be sick!

Shizuka: Please R & R!


	5. Anger

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: Chapter 5 is here! The story lives!

Y. Hawk: I'm surprise people actually like this story enough to keep it alive.

S. Hawk: I'm not **that** bad of a writer now.

Shizuka: (reads previous chapter) Seto looked at my cleavage! He's nothing but a dirty old pervert!

Pegasus: (still wearing dress) Kaiba-boy doesn't deserve you. I do! (Glomp on Shizuka) You're mine now.

Y. Hawk: (hits Pegasus with his car) Shizuka, how about a ride?

S. Hawk: (sweat drop) You just hit another person with their car.

Y. Hawk: I only hit 115 people now!

S. Hawk: (sweat drop) Not including bicyclist, police, animals, or anime characters in your count huh?

Shizuka: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Y. Hawk does own several "borrowed" cars.

Y. Hawk: Whatever. (Grabs Shizuka and S. Hawk and throws them in the back seat ) Hang on! It's going to be a bumpy ride.

**

* * *

To the reviewers: Where did most of you go? I wonder if some of you actually lost interest in the story. I hope that's not the case. As I said last time, I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. **

Kikoken: You updated Chinmoku No Senshi! That's awesome! I really like that story. As for the sanctifying the house part, Joey probably will call a priest to do that. At least, he will when he gets out of jail for indecent exposure.

Sakura: Hehe. I thought that would earn me some comments. Kaiba is not being a pervert. He's just never thought of women as desirable so when he notices Serenity, it's an experience he never had to deal with before. Kaiba believing that everyone is beneath him played a role in that. I'm glad you like this story and I'm keeping you to your word about reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Anger ****

Kaiba Mansion

Kaiba went home after the duel between Joey and Mai. He didn't feel like bail another idiot out of jail and he knew that Joey would be pissed tomorrow. Kaiba didn't care if the mutt wanted him to suffer for abandoning him. _It wasn't like they were friends. I hate that mutt and his ignorant attitude. I should not even have to deal with his kind but I'm force to attend school with those idiots. The only person in that group that deserves my attention is Serenity. Why does she hang out with that group?_

As Kaiba entered his home, Mokuba slide down the banister, ran up, and hugged Seto. "Mokuba! How many times did I tell you not to slide down the banister?" Seto gave his little 12 year-old brother a stern look. The look actually was a lot softer than Kaiba's usual look. Mokuba looked down anyways and muttered that he was sorry. "Do you eat dinner?" Mokuba nodded and went into a long list of the food he ate and what he thought of the food. Seto loved to spend time with his brother but he knew that Mokuba would be at his list for a long time. Seto cut Mokuba off after hearing the amount of sugar the boy has eaten. "You know that you shouldn't eat that much sugar." The boy looked down again. "I'm too tired to worry about that now. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mokuba."

Kaiba went up five flights of stairs to get to the floor his bedroom was on. He went straight to his room and went to sleep in the clothes he had on. He was too exhausted to change. Kaiba began to drift off to sleep. The last thing on his mind before sleep took a hold of him was the feeling of Serenity's lips upon his. He smiled at the memory.

****

Domino High School

The gang was meeting each other in front of the school, which was their usual tradition. The only people that didn't appear were Joey and Tea. Joey was still sitting butt-naked in jail and Tea was still unconscious due to Bakura. Serenity was the only person that was worried about Joey and Tea. Yugi and Ryou were distracted by their Yamis' battle.

Yami was daydreaming about Isis when Bakura popped in and started mocking the pharaoh. "Pharaoh, daydreaming about the lovely clothes Isis was wearing yesterday. I hate to break it to you but white just isn't your color. I think neon colors and bright pink would suit you better. I believe that the miniskirt Mai was wearing would look marvelous on you. You don't need to thank me. It is my pleasure to give the great pharaoh some of my fashion sense." Yami was fuming at the tomb robber's impertinence and he wasn't going to take it. Yami, in the millennium puzzle, jumped to Bakura's soul room and started to beat the living crap out of Bakura. Bakura wasn't going to stand for that so he pushed both of them back into Yami's soul room. They kept fighting and pushing each other in the two soul rooms. Yugi and Ryou were shaking with force as the Yamis moved back and forth.

Tristan was too busy starting at Serenity's ass to realize that Joey was arrested. He was actually drooling at the sight of her soft yet firm behind. Unnoticed, Kaiba was staring at Tristan with very angry eyes. Kaiba did not appreciate that baka staring at his woman like that_. My woman? When the hell did I start thinking that Kitty was my woman? She is a (censored) Wheeler. An exceptionally hot (censored) Wheeler but a (censored) Wheeler nonetheless_. He was glad that Mai was there next to Serenity. Mai noticed the drool that started to accumulate at her feet. She saw a perverted Tristan gawking at Serenity's backside. Mai decided that Tristan needed to go to the ER again. She dragged Tristan behind the school and started to lecture him. Her lecture involved several bricks, a Dumpster, a baseball bat, and several bottles. After several minutes and several loud shrieks of pain, Mai calmly walked to her class. Tristan followed with a few broken ribs, a cracked skull, and several objects shoved up his posterior. He had a lot of trouble walking to class. Kaiba, on the hand, couldn't walk to class efficiently due to him laughing his head off at seeing the lecture Mai gave Tristan.

When the CEO of Kaiba Corp finally made it inside the school, several girls started to gather and swoon around him. He didn't care about any of these girls and he remained unemotional as he walked through them. Serenity wasn't too pleased by this event. She had witnessed this behavior from the girls before but Kaiba was her man now. _When the hell did I start thinking of Kaiba as my man? I must be losing it. He is a jerk. An exceptionally hot jerk but a jerk nonetheless_. She was glad when Kaiba gave the girls a death glare. She felt relieved that he rejected those girls. She didn't know why she was relieved but she was still a bit in denial.

As much fun as classes were, the entire day dragged on and on. Serenity was having a problem concentrating. People were talking nonstop about cars around her while she was trying to do her work. It would have been manageable if they were quiet about it but they decided to talk really loud. Serenity was not the type to complain but she was getting annoyed. She knew that they would snap at her if she tried to talk to them about it. She had no choice but to subtlety tell them to try and keep their noise down. It was either that or shoves really big books down their throats. The real reason she couldn't concentrate was because Kaiba was in this class with her. Serenity was totally infatuated with the guy and she could not stop her mind from drifting. She imagined scenes of romantic trials between the two but she could not accept it. She could not accept him. Kaiba has done nothing but make life miserable for Joey. It was because of Kaiba that Joey is sitting nude in the jail cell. _How can I have feelings for Kaiba? I hate him so much. He does nothing but anger me. I have to stop this before anything happens. Wait, something has already happened. Why did I do that?_

Kaiba was not paying attention to the teacher as usual. He would rather be at work but Kaiba wanted the president of his company to have many prestigious degrees. He had no choice but to stay here and listen to the old bat drone on and on. The only distraction at this point for him is a certain auburn haired beauty. He tried not to stare at her but his eyes kept drifting over to her. _This has to stop. I can't develop feelings for Wheeler. She is below me on the food chain. She is barely a predator. She is nothing but a housecat while I am a dragon. Why must I feel this way? I have to stop myself before something happens. Wait, something has already happened. Why did I do that?_

Eventually, school let out and it was that time again. Kaiba stopped Serenity with his limo. He ordered her to get in and she did what a reasonably person would do. She threw her math book at him and ran the other way. On second thought, a reasonably person wouldn't do that but Serenity did. This rebellion fueled more anger into the already pissed off Kaiba. He ordered the limo to follow Serenity and run her down if necessary. The driver followed her but he really felt uncomfortable with the "running Serenity over" part. The driver knew better than to argue so he did what Kaiba ordered. Serenity was an inch and a half from being hit by Kaiba's limousine when she jumped sideways into a bush. Kaiba's limo sped past her while she laid there. With a j-turn (turn around by doing a doughnut), the limo is facing Serenity again. Serenity decided to run some more as she "borrowed" a kid's helmet and skateboard. Serenity knew a bit about skateboarding thanks to Joey. Kaiba was more than a little shocked. He wasn't sure if it was that (1) Serenity was running away on a skateboard, (2) she had messed up her clothes a bit with the whole bush incident, or (3) he was getting a nice panty view because Serenity is wearing a skirt and it was blowing up as she skated along. Kaiba was at the point of drooling at seeing the panties. Luckily, he caught himself and turned his feeling of arousal to pure unadulterated rage. _How the hell can't we outrun a (censored) skateboard? I have to definitely fire this guy. Serenity is going to pay when I get done with her._

Serenity was running for dear life and she had no idea where is was going. Unfortunately, she was stop very abruptly when a moped hit her. The driver of the moped happened to be Tristan. The guy saw the incident between Kaiba and Serenity and wanted to help. He meant to help Serenity escaped but the dumbass didn't realize that he was heading the wrong way. He hit her with the moped and then he hit Kaiba's limo. Kaiba's limo stopped suddenly at the accident and Kaiba jumped out. He ran straight for Serenity to see if she was still breathing. She was but she needed to be taken to the hospital. Kaiba scooped her up and carried her to the limo. He ordered that they go to the hospital immediately. Kaiba forgot about Tristan who was still on Kaiba's grille. Kaiba only cared that Serenity was going to be treated.

****

Domino Police Station

While this was all happening, Joey was still sitting in jail. He was still naked and he looked around nervously. He definitely didn't want to be here with all these guys eyeing him hungrily. Joey was extremely worried until he saw Yami heading towards him. "Yami, ya here to save me?" Joey was extremely thrilled to get out of the cell. Unfortunately, Yami wasn't bailing Joey out. Yami was arrested for stalking Isis again. Isis had issued a 100-yard restraining order against the pharaoh last night when he refused to leave her alone. Unfortunately for the two of them, Malik happened to come to work at this time.

"Pharaoh, back so soon? Wheeler, you're whiter than a marshmallow! Have you ever heard of sunlight? It's time for me to get to work! Who wants to be dressed up by me first? Yami? Joey?" Before either of them could respond, Malik grabbed both of them and dragged them to his office. After several hours of Malik dressing the two and complaining about his sister not him allowing to wear these clothing in public, Yami and Joey came out of the room wearing strapless dresses, five inch heels, laced lingerie, and "Hello Kitty" accessories. Let's just say that the two were really dramatized by the event. They begged to be killed but the police made them go home. The pair had to walk down the street dress as they were and this was their punishment for the crimes they committed.

****

Domino Hospital

Dr. Suzuki was hard at work as usual. She was pissed by an event that happened earlier. Reika was doing rounds when a volunteer dragged her to a patient's room. She entered the room, read the medical chart, and went back to the volunteer. With a swift backhand, Reika hit the volunteer upside the head. "You know you could have told me that the room was quarantined. I have to get proper safety equipment before I can examine the patient." Reika pulled out the usual quarantined equipment and went back onto the room.

The patient was suffering from TB and Reika was really worried about the patient developing anemia of chronic inflammation. She knew that the patient's body was storing iron so the bacteria could not use it. The problem with ACI was that the body couldn't use the iron either. She checked the charts and the patient had hypo, micro anemia, normal RDW, and normal inflammatory reactions of the WBCs. She noted the increase in ferritin and FEP but the serum transferrin receptors are normal. This is a typical blood picture. She knew that she had no real treatment of the anemia. She had to treat the source of the inflammation and wait for the anemia to go away. She returned back to the volunteer.

"Why was I called in that room? I did not see the point in me being there. I want to know why you asked me to come into that room. My face is up here." As she was speaking, the volunteer was looking at a certain part of Reika's anatomy. She didn't have the biggest breasts but they were still eye-catching. Reika was fighting the temptation to give the guy a beat down when Kaiba came rushing in with Serenity in his arms. Kaiba seemed unemotional but his eyes were darting around looking for help. Dr. Suzuki went over and directed Kaiba to bring Serenity to the examination room. Reika examined Serenity for any major traumas. Serenity appeared to be perfectly healthy except for a few cuts and bruises. Kaiba was relieved Serenity was okay even though he pretended not to care.

Tristan managed to pull himself off of Kaiba's grille. He was slowly making progress to the door as Kaiba walked over him carrying Serenity. Reika noticed the injured Tristan. "It's you again. I guess we will have to put more money on your bill. Here, I'll help you in." As Dr. Suzuki helped Tristan up, he placed his hands on Reika's soft rear. As Reika grew red, her hand came up in an uppercut and made contact with Tristan. Reika was fuming at the perverted boy that she was helping. If it wasn't for the security around the hospital, Tristan would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. Reika decided that she had enough of men for one day. She went to the ladies room and escaped through the window.

****

Kaiba Corp

Kaiba and Serenity went to Kaiba Corp after Kaiba was informed that Serenity was okay. Serenity awoke to find that Kaiba was holding her **really** close to himself. She could feel his heartbeat and the shallowness of his breath. She unconsciously began purring at the warmth of Kaiba's body. Kaiba heard Serenity purring and he embraced her even more tightly. He almost lost her today and a part of him actually cared what happened to her. He didn't think that he would care for anyone except Mokuba. They eventually made it to work.

The rest of the workday was silent as the two worked. Neither one of them wanted to talk to the other. They were too confused about their feelings to respond well with one another. They would have minor disagreements and then separate from one another. It wasn't until around 6:00 that Kaiba told Serenity to get some dinner for them. It was the same deal as yesterday. He gave her money to buy food. She could keep the change if she returned within the hour with an adequate amount of food. Serenity came back a few minutes before the hour limit and two ate.

"Are you hungry, Kaiba?" Serenity asked. She was leaning over as she was speaking so Kaiba had another view of Serenity's chest. He licked his lips hungrily at what he saw. He was hungry but not for food. This scared Kaiba really bad considering he hasn't realized that he had sex hormones until he met Serenity. He was being overwhelmed by all these thoughts that swam in his head. "Kaiba?" Kaiba mutter something about being hungry and began to eat without looking up. He knew that if he looked up that his eyes will drift to a certain part of Serenity.

As they both ate, they began to think about why they were so angry with each other. People have been mean to both of them but neither Kaiba nor Serenity has felt this angry before. It had something to do with the other person. They both came to the same realization.

The reason I am angry with the person in front of me is because I have feelings for them. I can't have feelings for them. They don't have the same feelings for me. I am angry at them because I am really angry with myself for being in love with them. I am so (censored) screwed. I can't let them know that I have feelings for them. It would be too awful to lose that person in my life. I am so (censored) screwed. What do I do now?

A/N

S. Hawk: That wraps up chapter 5.

Shizuka: Are we going to stop any time soon? I need to use the bathroom.

Y. Hawk: (stops in front of an outhouse) You can go in here.

S. Hawk: I don't think that you should be parking here.

Y. Hawk: Why?

S. Hawk: The guy we're on top of looks upset. (Pulls guy out from under car) Holy cosmos! I think we just parked on top of Miroku from Inuyasha!

Miroku: Ouch!

Sango: If you're trying to kill the lecher, you have to do better than that.

S. Hawk: (puppy dog eyes) Sango!

Y. Hawk: Damn it! (Drags S. Hawk away) Just review this story please.


	6. cruel fate

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: Chapter 6 has arrived. It's about time too.

Y. Hawk: I wonder what Kaiba is doing at this point?

(At secret Kaiba base)

Seto: It is about time to gather my comrades.

Mokuba: There is only four of us here, Seto.

Malik: Why the hell am I here?

Tristan: I have the same question.

Seto: We are here to stop S. Hawk and AznRyoOhki from continuing their stories. Tristan followed me because he thought I was a girl. Chaos will pay for putting me in a dress!

(Back to our authors)

S. Hawk: So, what are we going to do now?

Shizuka: Wanna play a game?

Miroku: Let's play strip poker!

Everyone: No!

Miroku: Fine!

Sango: S. Hawk doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. He does own several boxes of tasty cookies.

**

* * *

To the reviewers: Thank you all so much for your kind words. I definitely appreciate it and I will keep writing this story. I know that I made have created some situations that seemed uncomfortable but I try to do it not to offend anyone. If you are offended, I like to remind everyone that we all have our unique taste and I respect your opinions. I might as well warn everyone that this chapter has a lemon in it. **

Lezz: Thank you for enjoying my story and my cookie. I thought it was obvious to everyone who the doctor was similar to. Here is the table for all the cookies. Everyone help themselves. (Dodges out of the way of the stampede) Whoa! That was a close one.

Shadow Kitsune: (Gasp in amazement) A real Evanescence fan read my story? I hope that I was helpful and that you found the Origins CD.

Sakura: Kaiba has wondering eyes. He just needs a cold shower really bad at this point. I like to remind everyone that Tea and Tristan are two of my least favorite characters if you cannot already tell. Tristan is going to getting a lot of lectures and Tea is still unconscious.

Solidchristian-88: I'm sorry if I offended you with the cross-dressing and the nudity. I like to say that I try to do it as tactfully as I could. Cross-dressing isn't a big deal for me since some of my acquaintances (who shall remain nameless) are into that. The nudity parts are not a big deal for me. I have a lot of classes that involves human anatomy and it kinda made me use to the human body. I'm sorry if you think less of the story for it but this story was supposed to be humorous and not taken seriously. I also like to mention that they get arrested every time that they are nude. I like to think this is a good deterrent from walking around naked.

Kaiba-Angel: Kaiba and Kitty are going to remain in denial for a while. Everyone knows that they love or at least like each other. The problem is that the dragon is too afraid of being hurt to allow anyone in and the kitten is too afraid of betraying her loyalty to her brother. On a personal note, I haven't gotten a "luv ya" before. Thanks for being the first.

* * *

Chapter 6: Cruel Fate ****

Downtown Domino

As we last saw Dr. Suzuki, she was escaping through the bathroom window. She had enough of the men at the hospital. They have treated her like she was their personal eye candy. She had all these credentials and she still was thought of as a pretty face. She decided to calm down a bit by taking a walk. The hospital wouldn't miss her. She has done nothing except some basics while she was there and anyone could have done that. Reika was so deep in thought that she failed to notice a blonde woman that was in front of her. They ran into each other and a few choice words left each of their lips. Reika recognized this woman as Mai Valentine. Mai was at the police station when they went to bail out the boys. "Miss Valentine, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to bail out the idiots from jail again." Mai didn't look too thrilled by this. Mai was quite upset when Joey was dragged away by the cops. She also heard that Yami was arrested for stalking Isis. Mai felt that she needed new friends and she needed them before she before she became attached to this group. So, Mai asked Reika if she like to hang out with her after Reika's shift was done. Reika didn't have any plans so she agreed. "Well, I'll see you later then. I still have other chores to do before I bail the baka out of jail." Dr. Suzuki asked what the chores were. Mai related her entire chore list for Reika.

Chore List:

1. Go buy new clothes at the mall

2. Go shoe shopping

3. Call priest to sanctify Joey's house from Kaiba's presence

4. Stock up on garlic and holy water in case Kaiba shows up again

5. Go grocery shopping

6. Buy more makeup

7. Get her car fix

8. Save Serenity from Kaiba before Serenity's soul is devoured

9. Go to bookstore to buy magazines

10. Bail the idiots out of jail

Reika couldn't help but smile at the chore list. Reika knew that Kaiba had a reputation of being cold-hearted and evil but he didn't seem too bad in her opinion. She only assumed this since she saw how worried he was about his little Kitty. Kaiba has a soft spot for the girl and Reika was secretly rooting for them to get together. In her opinion, Serenity could do a lot worse than Kaiba. That guy Tristan was far worse than Kaiba. Tristan has not looked her in the face when he talks to Reika. He also has a habit of letting his hand wander. Reika bid Mai goodbye and she went back to the hospital.

****

Kaiba Corp

Kaiba and Serenity just finished up dinner. Kaiba still can't take his eyes off of Serenity. He wanted so bad to have her but he knew that she was his Kitten. She needed him to protect her from people like himself. He told himself that being with her isn't what fate has planned for him. Kaiba believed that he would die alone. He cursed his fate and wished for somebody to end his suffering now. Kaiba was really close to going to the bathroom and slitting his wrists again. The only thing that stopped him was his Kitten. He saw her look innocently at him. He couldn't bring himself to allow her to witness his death. It would be too dramatic for her. Kaiba would do anything to spare her that misery; even live a little bit longer of this cursed life.

Serenity couldn't stand the silent looks of Kaiba. She thought she would jump him if he kept looking at her with those longing eyes. She wanted him to be with her and that made her feel a ping of guilt. _I can't be with Kaiba! Why must fate be so cruel? It made me fall in love with my enemy. I hate my cursed life. The part of me that loves him is at a constant war with my sense of loyalty. Do I hurt Joey to satisfy my desire or do I deny my heart? Already the sins of my past haunt me. I left Joey before when he needed me. I saw the hurt in his eyes. I know that I didn't have a choice that my mom was leaving my father. I just wish that I could have saved Joey._ Serenity decided to put on some music to ease the tension.

__

My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

CHORUS:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Chorus

Evanescence

Kaiba felt that he was going to lose it. He needs Serenity in his life before she decides to leave. The pain would be far worse than anything his stepfather could have done. The memory of his stepfather still haunts Kaiba to this day. Kaiba thought he had suppressed all his childish fears of that man but Kaiba could feel his presence in Kaiba's dreams. Kaiba didn't feel that he deserve his loving Kitty. She was a fragile flower that the dragon of his being will destroy.

Serenity knows the pain that time cannot erase. She had held Joey's hand before she left. They thought that they would never see each other again. She had to fight her tears and watch as Joey fought his. Now she will have to leave him again. She knows that a part of him will always be with her but the pain of separation will be too much for her. If she leaves Kaiba, the pain of the heart will devour her soul. She has so much too lose and nothing to gain. Fate is a cruel mistress to all that felt her cold hand upon their lives.

Kaiba had to feel Serenity once more. He denied himself of her and now he must embrace her. Kaiba jumped from the chair he was sitting in. He went to Serenity and he just hugged her. She was quite surprised but she didn't resist his touch. Neither one wanted this moment to end but fate stepped in again. A knock on the door caused both of them to separate. Mokuba walked in at that moment. "Seto, what is Serenity doing here?" Kaiba described the duel and the bet with Mokuba. Mokuba noticed that Serenity and Seto were avoiding each other. They didn't look at each other directly. They took small side-glances at one another. This was an uncomfortable situation for all three of them.

Kaiba then said that it was time to go home. He offered to drive Serenity home and she agreed. Both of them still felt that longing for one another but fate would not allow it. Fate will keep these two apart forever it appears. Hitsuzen (_1)_ brought these two together as it was meant to be but the world will keep them apart. How can these two endure anymore of this torment?

****

Serenity's Home

Kaiba drove Serenity home along with Mokuba. Nobody talked in the car. The silence was getting to everyone. Mokuba could tell that something happened between Seto and Serenity but he didn't know what it was. Seto wasn't usually talkative but he wasn't ever this silent. Mokuba couldn't stand it so he turned on the radio.

__

Take me over

You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.

CHORUS:  
I believe in you.  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...  
You're taking over me.

Can you know what I know and all we have.  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then.

CHORUS

I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that just frighten you are taking over.

CHORUS 2x

(taking over me)  
You're taking over me  
(taking over me)  
Taking over me

Evanescence (2)

Kaiba could not believe his luck. Of all the songs the radio could have played, it played that song. Kaiba felt the pain in his heart again after hearing that song. He really wanted Serenity now. He had to have her but he still denies himself. He couldn't do that to his Kitty. The price of love is putting your lover's needs before your ownHe had to get Serenity home immediately before he regrets what he might do.

They eventually arrived at Serenity's home. It didn't take that long but it felt like forever to Serenity and Kaiba. "Mokuba, stay in the car while I walk Kitty upstairs." Mokuba agreed and he smirked at Seto using his pet name for Serenity. It was cute in Mokuba's opinion and he wondered if Seto had deeper feeling for this Wheeler than he is admitting to. Mokuba hope this was the case. He wanted Seto to have a girlfriend for the longest time now. Mokuba loved his brother and he wanted Seto to be happy with another person beside himself. Mokuba prayed that Serenity would free the warm heart of the ice dragon. He really did pray for this.

As Kaiba and Serenity approached her door, they noticed the sacred wards on the door. Serenity gave a cute girly giggle at Kaiba's face as he realized the wards were aimed at him. Kaiba couldn't believe the mutt actually sanctified the house. It was insulting to Kaiba. He knew he was on the mean side but he never considered himself that evil. Serenity couldn't help herself at this point. Kaiba was just too cute with his mouth open in disbelief. She drew him closer and placed a kiss on his lips. Kaiba kissed back immediately and forced her to the wall. He kissed hungrily on her lips. His tongue licked Kitty's bottom lip for permission for entrance. She allowed it and the two tongues fought for dominance. Kaiba broke the kiss as both people gasp for air. He went to her neck and began to lightly bite her. The bites weren't painful but it will leave a mark tomorrow. Serenity was feeling the warmth flow through her. She felt as his lips went lower and lower on her neck. Kaiba was near the neckline of Serenity's shirt when fate decided to toy with them.

Kaiba felt hot burning liquid enter his eyes as Mai splashed him with holy water. Kaiba screamed in pain at the deranged woman. "What the (censored) was in that bottle? It burns like a (censored) fire! Damn you Mai! I will see that you pay for this!"

"Kaiba, I knew you were evil but I never thought that holy water would actually hurt you." Mai was still in shock at finding Serenity and Kaiba making out in the hallway. She didn't know what to do so Mai decided to test out the holy water. It appeared the holy water works.

"Mai! That's not holy water! It's vodka!" Serenity screamed as she read the label. Serenity went to help Kaiba with his alcohol filled eyes. Serenity dragged Kaiba inside to treat his injury.

"If this is the vodka, then what the hell have I been drinking? No wonder I wasn't getting a buzz. Someone needs to label these bottles better. Serenity! I just got the house sanctified and now you tainted the house again. Where is that priest's number? By the way, Joey was arrested for prostitution. He was wearing a dress when some guy tried to pick him up. A policeman saw it and arrested the two. Joey said something about killing Malik and they had to sedate Joey. He will be allowed visitors tomorrow."

Fate has shown her face and everyone cringes. Nobody is safe from Hitsuzen, as Kaiba, Serenity, Joey, and Yami have realized. The priest is going to be very busy if this keeps up.

A/N

1 Hitsuzen: A naturally fore-ordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results. (the Kodansha Japanese desk dictionary, 2nd edition)

2 The song is from Evanescence but I'm not sure what album its on. If anyone knows, please e-mail it to me. Thank you in advance.

S. Hawk: Chapter 6 has come and gone.

Sango: Who has their hand on my ass?

S. Hawk and Miroku: Not us!

Tristan: I do. It feels nice too. (Dust cloud appears as the two fights)

S. Hawk: Twenty bucks says Sango kicks Tristan's ass.

Pegasus: You're on bird-boy!

Miroku: Gambling is not a monk thing but fifty dollars on Sango.

Chaos: Ten dollars on my girl! Please read and review.


	7. Seto's Birthday

A Bloody Path 

S. Hawk: It's been a while but chapter 7 is up.

Y. Hawk: Kaiba's threats must have worked if it took you this long to update.

S. Hawk: Actually, Hen-chan interfered with the writing process.

Hen-chan: Dude, want some pot?

S. Hawk: No!

Hen-chan: Are you sure?

S. Hawk: Yes!

Hen-chan: So, no pot for you?

S. Hawk: I don't want your pot!

Hen-chan: Dude! No need for yelling. S. Hawk owns nothing.

**

* * *

Reviewers: I'm more or less back at writing fan fiction. Of course with college and all, my writing time is quite limited. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**The Dark Angel Reborn: **I see that you like that kiss between Kaiba and Kitty. This chapter has more kissing scenes so brace yourself.

**Kikoken: **The infamous Kikoken reviewed my story! I'm glad that you enjoyed Joey getting arrested and the liquor/holy water incident. Joey and Mai think that Kaiba might be related to some demon so they decided to test out their theory. So far, the results are inconclusive. I guess that means that they will have to continue stocking up on garlic and holy water.

**Sakura: **As always, thank you for reviewing.

**Solidchristian-88:** I understand your situation. I don't have that problem where I'm at currently but I'll try not to include too much nudity and cross-dressing from now on. That doesn't mean that I'll stop; it only means I'll tone it down.

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**It's okay that you didn't review before. I forget to review some stories too. I'm curious about Satoko but I'm not going to ask. The less I know, the less I have to deny.

**Justme:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. This story is censored thanks to people like Hen-chan. He really likes to swear and tell idiotic stories so people normally think he gets it from me. I am trying to prove people wrong because I'm not a pothead and I can write adequate stories. So, blame Hen-chan that this story is censored.

**LordoftheBloodyHand:** Someone wants more fluff? I'm not sure if I give more fluff but I'll try.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Seto's Birthday **

Several weeks passed since the holy water incident occurred. Kaiba and Serenity haven't progress anymore in their relationship. Three factors lead to this situation.

First, Joey is now watching Serenity very closely. He was less than thrilled at finding a blinded Kaiba sitting at his dinner table. In fact, a fight broke out between the Joey and Kaiba. Even though he was blinded, Kaiba managed to knock out his opponent. Kaiba would have continued his beating if Mai hadn't interfered by hitting Kaiba with a sack of garlic. The hit was so strong that Kaiba flew across the room. Since he was blinded, he failed to notice the open window. Kaiba would have met an untimely death if Serenity didn't grab a hold of his trench coat and pulled him inside. After Kaiba's vision returned and Joey awoken, Joey declared that he would watch her every move. He did this for two weeks before he got arrested for stalking. Despite the arrest, he continued to watch Serenity and he got Mai to help too.

Second, Mokuba was intervening. He wanted Serenity to be Seto's girlfriend so Seto could be happy. Mokuba placed Seto and Serenity in situations where they could be alone. The only problem is that these situations usually involve mass destruction of the office so Kaiba and Serenity were too busy cleaning. The insurance company was getting tired of reimbursing the situations so Kaiba had to find a new insurance company. So, Mokuba unintentionally gave Serenity and the CEO less time to be together.

Third, Seto and Serenity were still in denial. The make-out scene outside Serenity's apartment was not enough evidence for them to admit their feelings. In Kaiba's opinion, Serenity is a beautiful girl that was related to the mutt. She is desirable but her lineage spoiled her attractiveness. In Serenity's opinion, Kaiba is a hot-as-hell CEO. He is also cold-hearted, mean, manipulating, self-centered, arrogant, and bossy. He is mean towards her brother yet he shows a less bitter side to her. This only confused her heart further more than it was.

**Kaiba Corp**

Serenity was sitting at her desk when she noticed a date highlighted in her day planner. Serenity knew Mokuba wrote the note when she read what the note said. "**October 25: Seto's Birthday**". Serenity realized that Kaiba's birthday is coming up. She called Mokuba to verify the date. Mokuba picked up the phone and was surprised by who the caller is. "Serenity? What's up?" Serenity gave Mokuba the usual "nothing much" and then asked about Kaiba's birthday. "Yeah, Seto's birthday is coming up. I like to throw him a party but I remember what happened last time."

**Flashback: One Year**

Mokuba had arranged a surprised party for Kaiba at their mansion. Kaiba was just told to come home at noon that day. Kaiba reluctantly agreed to it and when the time came, he returned home. He grew suspicious about what was happening when he noticed the lights were all out. When a rustle came from the den, Seto freaked and ran to one of his many hidden weapons drawer. Kaiba grabbed a semiautomatic and shot randomly into the room. The den was full of people from Kaiba Corp and Kaiba's servants. After the body count was tallied and funeral arrangements were made, Seto ordered that no one would throw him another surprised party ever again.

**Present Day**

Serenity was unusually pale as she listened to the story. She devised a plan to throw Seto a party without having anyone killed...hopefully. The plan required help from a few people and Serenity made the proper preparations. If this plan worked, Seto might actually have a good birthday. This entire plan was depending on Kaiba so it is a really, really long shot.

**Party List**

Seto

Mokuba

Serenity

Joey

Yugi

Yami

Tristan

Tea

Mai

Ryou

Yami Bakura

Malik

Isis

Several days passed and it was finally Seto's birthday. All the plans were set. The only obstacle was getting Kaiba to the party. Mokuba questioned Serenity about her "master plan" to get Seto to the party. She kept it a secret from everyone including Mokuba. He knew Seto was too smart to fall for a half-baked story so Mokuba insisted to be informed about the plan. Serenity refused and now it is too late to change the plan even if she wanted to. Both Serenity and Mokuba saw the CEO approach. It was time for the plan to take action.

Serenity smiled and shouted in a honey-sweet voice, "Seto! Do you know what today is?" Kaiba slowed his pace and gave Serenity a warning glare. He knew perfectly well what today was. It is a day he regretted having his entire life, his birthday. Kaiba wondered what she was planning. Kaiba didn't have time to be suspicious as Serenity sprayed knock-out gas into his face. "Now, that wasn't so difficult."

Mokuba was shocked by Serenity's plan. It was the most stupid plan anyone could have thought up but it worked. Mokuba shrugged and decided to help Serenity drag Mr. CEO to the party location. The party location was Serenity's apartment. Mokuba resisted the notion but the members of the party didn't want Kaiba to be anywhere near his weapon closets. Yugi and Joey remembered Kaiba's weapons considering they were the target of most of those weapons. It is a common source of their nightmares. It was decided that a neutral area would be preferable especially if there was more than one escape route. It was decided that Joey and Serenity's home was the perfect choice. Since Joey isn't known as the cleanest person around, Kaiba couldn't trash the place any worse than it normally is.

**Serenity's home**

Serenity and Mokuba eventually dragged Kaiba to the party. It hadn't been the easiest trip. Kaiba is a six-foot, two-inch tall guy that weighs about 170 lbs. Let's just say Serenity and Mokuba need to visit the gym more often if they plan on doing anything like that again. They had to get several of the security officers in Kaiba Corp to help them drag Seto. They placed Seto on Serenity's couch as he began to awaken. "What the (censored) happened to me?" Everyone at the party shouted "Happy Birthday, Kaiba" and then Serenity told him about her ingenious plan to get him here. Kaiba expressed his feelings in a nice, non-judgmental way. "You did what? You (censored) sprayed me with (censored) knock-out gas! I am going to rip out your damn liver, shove it down your (censored) throat, and watch as you die! I can't believe you came up with such a retarded plan!"

"Seto! This party is for you. We did this because we want you to be happy!" Mokuba's sentiment wasn't shared by the entire group but no one wanted to ruin the party. Serenity could tell that she better do something quick before Kaiba leaves. She told them to stay put while she gets some snacks for everybody. Mai followed her into the kitchen.

Serenity began to panic. Mai quickly steadied her. "What did you expect to happen? Kaiba and our friends to make up, hug each other, and sing kum-by-fricking-ya? They don't get along at all. Kaiba looks like he is ready to kill somebody. Look at them looking at us. We could be talking about Jell-o for all they know."

Tristan looked longingly at Serenity and Mai. "I wonder what they are talking about?" Kaiba snorted and said, "They could be talking about what's the best flavor of Jell-o for all we know." Joey's attention was immediately gained by the talk of food. "Everyone knows that orange is the best flavor of Jell-o." Kaiba look at Joey in disgust. Kaiba countered Joey by saying, "Only a mutt like you would like orange. Cherry is the best flavor!" Tristan piped in, "Jell-o pudding! Chocolate is the best flavor of course!" Joey and Seto stared in disbelief at Tristan. Yugi timidly said, "I like strawberry Jell-o." Unfortunately, Joey and Kaiba were too busy arguing with each other to hear Yugi. Tea decided this was a good time to interrupt the fighting with a speech. "Guys, It doesn't matter what the best flavor of Jell-o is. What really matters is that friendship allows us to have many different flavors of Jell-o! Without friendship-"

Tea didn't get to finish her speech as she was "accidentally" hit by the kitchen door which sent her tumbling towards a window. Tea recovered quickly only to be "accidentally" pushed out the open window by Isis. No one seemed too worried about Tea as they were still debating the best flavor of Jell-o (1). Serenity interrupted the group by suggesting that Kaiba opens up his presents. Kaiba was his usual, happy self at this suggestion. "What the hell? You retarded, poor people got me gifts? I bet they are covered with incurable diseases. Where is that damn trash compactor? I bet get Mokuba out of here before the plague spreads!"

Serenity assured Kaiba that there were no diseases on his gifts. She had Reika autoclaved the group's gift to be certain of this. Interestingly, the bacteria levels of the autoclave machine rose several degrees while she was purifying the gifts. Serenity excitedly handed Kaiba her gift. "Open my gift first! I think you might like it!" Kaiba was reluctant at first but he opened the gift anyways. He opened the box slowly noting that there were holes in the box. Kaiba was more than surprised when he lifted a cat out of the box. The cat was a white Persian kitten that couldn't have been more than a few weeks old. It looked at Kaiba with its big, blue eyes and meowed softly. Serenity could barely hold her excitement as she told him how she thought up the gift. "Seto, remember how you always call me Kitty? Well, I thought it's about time you got a real kitty! Isn't it cute?"

Before Kaiba could tell her what he thought, the cat jumped out of Kaiba's arms and landed on Tea's face. She came back from her unfortunate accident only to have Kaiba's cat attack her. While she was fumbling with the cat, she fell of the window again. The cat nimbly landed on the floor as Tea went out the window. Everyone stared at Serenity and they asked her where she got the cat from. "Well, that is an interesting story!"

**Flashback: Last week**

After Joey was arrested for stalking, Serenity decided to use this unexpected privacy to go shopping for Kaiba's birthday present. The real question is what to get the guy who has everything. She decided to go window shopping to get some ideas. She happened to enter a part of town that she has never been to before. Serenity passed by a strange store with unusual noises coming from it. She was curious so she entered the store to find out it was a pet shop. The pet shop had many unusual animals in it. "Welcome to Hell's Pet Shop of the Endless. May I be of service to you?" Serenity saw a guy in his mid-twenties wearing a formal spellcaster gown and assumed he was a woman. "Yes, ma'am. I am looking for a birthday gift for my friend. Do you know what would be a good gift for him?" The guy pouted and exclaimed, "Ma'am! I am not a woman, damn it! I am a spellcaster wearing a spellcaster gown! The name is Count D (2). I have a perfect gift for your friend. Come into this room with me." Serenity followed the strangely dressed count into a room full of cats. He motioned her to pick a cat that would suit her friend. Serenity thought about Kaiba for a minute and wondered what kind of cat he would like. She saw a beautiful white Persian that was badly injuring other cats around it. She saw a glimpse of its blue eyes. _A blue eyes, white cat? This cat is vicious, cute, aggressive, arrogant, and pushy! It would be perfect for Seto!_ "Mr. Count, sir! I think I want that cat right there. The one that just ripped the throat out of the other cat." The count's reaction was quite pleasant. "You want which cat? Are you high? That cat is a vicious beast that will kill all that comes near it! It is a demon in a cute form! Look at what it did to the other cats!"

"That cat would be perfect for Seto, Mr. Count. It reminds me of him a lot. I know that he will take good care of the cat. Look, the cat likes me. It's rubbing against my legs. Oh! I love you so much! (Hugs the cat) I think Seto will name you Blue Eyes, White Cat. If it's not too much trouble, can I buy this cat? Please, Mr. Count?" The count consented and sold the cat to her...along with three of the count's finger that the cat ate.

**Present Day**

Everyone stared in disbelief at Serenity. Mai was the first to break the silence. "Ren, don't ever tell me that story again. That was wrong on sooo many levels." Mai would have continued but Malik started to cry. Isis began to mutter "not again" and Malik exclaimed, "Mr. Fluffykins! Why did you have to leave, my little kitty? It's all your fault, Isis! You... (Sob) never loved him! You drove him away! Now, he's gone! Gone forever!" Isis shot Malik with a tranquilizer dart before he could continue his rant. She heard his rant for the past month since his cat ran away. She knew it was a bad idea to give him a cat but she hoped that a cat would mellow Malik out (3).

Everyone decided to move on to the next gift. It came from Yugi. Kaiba opened the gift to see an ugly, squid-like thing staring back at him. "Kaiba, it's a cthulhu plushy! Look at how cute it is!" Kaiba didn't think it was cute at all. It was creepy to say the least. He said that this could prove useful. Yugi was thrilled...until Kaiba threw it at Tristan which knocked Tristan out of the open window. Yugi sweat dropped. "Kaiba! That is not a way to treat the god of the Damned!" Kaiba didn't care considering he found a use for the creepy thing.

Kaiba went to open the next gift. It was from Yami. The gift was a silk Hawaiian shirt. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and tried to think of a way he could use this gift. After a minute, he thought of one. Wrapping each end of the shirt around his hands, Kaiba used it like piano wire around Yami's neck. It wasn't until Serenity made him let go that Kaiba released the shirt. Kaiba muttered something about ruining his fun.

Mokuba's gift was next. He told everyone that it was being delivered. The group heard several helicopters above the building and they ran towards the window to get a better view. The helicopters dropped a huge statue in front of the apartment. The statue was of Kaiba. At the base, the words "World's Greatest Big Brother" were seen. Everyone sweat dropped at seeing the statue. They all assume this was Mokuba's gift to Seto. Seto commented on the gift in an unusual matter. "Mokuba! This gift is magnificent! I love it! This might be the best gift ever!" Upon hearing Kaiba's words, Blue Eyes White Cat jumped on Tea again. This action caused Tea to fall out the window again. Kaiba looked at the cat while it gave him a big starry-eyed look. "I stand corrected. The cat is still the best gift." Serenity beamed everyone a huge smile at hearing Kaiba's words. Everyone that was left sweat dropped.

Kaiba went to the next present. It was from Joey. Kaiba was very hesitant at opening the box. With great care to see if it might explode, Kaiba opened the box. It only mildly exploded from the bomb so the gift inside was still intact. The gift was the pornographic version of Marvel based shows. Kaiba had an obsession with Marvel for quite a while now but only a select few people knew this. Two of those people are Mokuba and Serenity. It appears that they told Joey about it (4). Kaiba was going to say something but Serenity accidentally knocked the videos out of the window. She apologized but she didn't seem as sincere as she normally is. "It accidentally fell out the window! I'm so sorry!" Kaiba wasn't convinced. "How do videos fall out of a window?" Serenity quickly asked, "How does a grown man like your stepfather fall out of his office window?" Kaiba shrugged and he went for the next gift.

Tristan's gift was next. It did not come in a box or in any packaging to be exact. His gift appears to be several pictures. As Kaiba flipped through the pictures, his eyes grew bigger. The pictures that Tristan gave Kaiba were pictures of Serenity undressing. It looked like the pictures come from someone standing on a fire escape zooming into her window. Kaiba was about to get to the part where she turned around topless when the pictures caught on fire. Mai had accidentally set the pictures on fire when she was lighting up her cigarette. The interesting thing is that Mai didn't normally smoke. For some unknown reason, she lit up the cigarette today.

Kaiba didn't care. He went for the next gift. Tea's gift appeared before him. He unwrap the gift to find that she had bought him a book. The book was How to Make Friends and Influence Others. Kaiba appeared to really enjoy the book before it accidentally fell out the window. The book would never be seen again... if it wasn't for hitsuzen. The book landed in front of Tea as she picked Tristan and herself up. They had to avoid the falling videos before and now they had to avoid the book. Tea picked it up and hurried with Tristan back to the party.

The next gift was from Mai. She handed him a shiny photo album. Inside the album were pictures of Mai. Kaiba's attention began to wander until he flipped to the pages where Mai wasn't fully dressed. He looked at those pages for a while before they accidentally were set on fire by Serenity. Apparently, Serenity was testing out Mai's lighter when the photos caught on fire. She saved Seto from being burned by throwing the photos out the window. Mai gave Serenity a death glare. "Ren, can you at least try and cover up your jealousy? It's ruining the party." Serenity denied that she was jealous and that it was an accident.

Ryou decided that he should give Kaiba his present next. Kaiba looked at the neatly wrapped gift and tore the wrapping paper. Underneath was a gold color box. Kaiba opened the box to reveal a set of gold plated pens. The pens were one of Kaiba's favorite things in the world. If fact, they resemble the pens that were stole from his office two weeks ago. When Kaiba asked Ryou where the pens came from, Ryou said that Bakura found them. Kaiba turned to Bakura and said, "If you had a corporeal body, I'd kill you right now."

To relieve the tension, Serenity put a present between Kaiba and Bakura. The present was from Malik. Kaiba opened it and he discovered a magic potato. _WTF? This is definitely a gift from Malik. I could find a use for this, I think. Let's see how hard Yugi's head is. Damn, it hit him in the hair! If only Yugi wasn't so (censored) short! I'll try again when he's not looking._

The only gift left was from Isis. Kaiba readily opened it to discover a pile of popular music CDs. Serenity looked over the pile and pulled out one. It was a Hilary Duff CD. "Wow, Isis! These are some great CDs! Oops! I accidentally dropped the CD and repeatedly stepped on it! Oops! I accidentally threw the CD out the window! Even though the Hilary Duff CD is exploiting a young woman who can't really sing and is only available because popular media today tells you to buy it, I am truly sorry (5)!" No one said anything but Kaiba was wondering what the best gift he received today is (6).

Kaiba and the others decided that they need to unwind a bit. Of course, this means that they were going to be drinking. Everyone except Yugi drank. Yugi was way too innocent to be doing things like that. So he was a witness to some funny actions that occurred. One of the things he witness is that when Kaiba gets drunk, Kaiba kisses everyone. Yugi stared open-mouth as Kaiba grabbed Tea and placed a kiss on her lips. Tea appeared to really enjoy the kiss until he pushed her away. Tea tried to get to her feet after being pushed. She was a little uncoordinated by the alcohol so she fell out the window again. Ryou saw her fall and tried to help but he was tipsy too so he knocked Tristan and Tea out the window. Kaiba continued on his kissing spree by planting a wet one on Joey's lips. Yami was drunk and tried to have a conversation with his light side. "Yugi, we have to stop this right now before more people get hurt!" "Yami, I'm over here. That is a coat rack you're talking to." Yami turned towards the voice. "Yugi, is that you?" "No, that is the lamp." Yami tried to go to the voice but he accidentally tripped over Yugi and fell out the window also.

Kaiba saw the whole thing and he picked up Yugi off the ground. "Yugi, you have to be careful. Here is a nice kiss to ease the pain away." With that said, Kaiba planted a big kiss on Yugi's lips. Yugi said in a calm voice, "Kaiba, you better be drunk and not messing with me. That was the most disgusting thing I ever experienced. I need to wash my mouth out right now." Yugi ran towards the bathroom and several seconds later, everyone heard vomiting sounds.

Kaiba went around a few more times kissing people before he stopped in front of Serenity. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Serenity, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. I love you more than life itself. I would give up everything for you, including the Millennium Rod. I want you to remember this always." With that said, Kaiba placed a gentle, deep kiss on Serenity's tender lips. He was gentler with this kiss than he had been earlier with everyone else. It was a kiss that lasted only a few seconds but it felt like eternity for Kaiba and Serenity. They didn't want to break it off but they did. They glazed into each other's eyes and saw the beauty of themselves in each other eyes. They felt the completeness that they both were lacking in their lives. They couldn't deny the passion any longer. They went for another deep kiss and Kaiba slowly lead her towards the nearest wall. They hit the wall but it did not interrupt the kiss. They continued their kiss until Hitsuzen stepped in. It appears the two of them banging against the wall loosened the crucifix on the wall. It fell and landed on Kaiba's head and knocked him unconscious. Hitsuzen is a bitch, don't you agree?

A/N

_1 I'm still curious about what is the best flavor of Jell-o. I like some feedback about what everyone thinks is the best flavor. Do you like cherry like Kaiba does? Or orange like Joey? Maybe chocolate or strawberry is your favorite? Tell me what you believe (yes this is a ploy to get people to review). This was also from Vampire Game so I like to say that I don't own Vampire game._

_2 Hehe. For everyone who has read Pet Shop of Horrors, you know who I'm referring to. He is given a cameo in this story so enjoy it while it last. The name of the pet shop in this story was thought up by me._

_3 This idea came from someone's fan fiction that I read. I don't remember the name of the fan fiction but thanks for the inspiration._

_4 One of the things that I learned about Joey is that he likes his porn. I'm guessing that he would have a copy or two of porn. It would be cheaper for him to give Kaiba one of his extra copies than buy an actual gift._

_5 My opinions on some topics are very blunt if you can't tell. I'm not a fan of some performers too. I'm not going to name anyone but I might unintentionally indicate some if people read my stories._

_6 Another opinion question in this fan fiction? Well, I still would like to know what people think so review and tell me._

S. Hawk: That brings chapter 7 to a close. I didn't include any nudity or cross-dressing either!

Y. Hawk: You only included stalking, murder, use of knock-out gas, kidnapping, demonic creatures, pornography, and drinking.

Hen-chan: Dude! There weren't any drugs in the story!

S. Hawk: Hen-chan, go home!

Chaos: Wait! Let's have the reviewers decide if he gets to stay!

Y .Hawk: Great, now we have three questions to get reviews from: what is the best flavor of Jell-o, what is Kaiba's best birthday gift, and should we let Hen-chan stay.

Sango: Please R & R!


	8. bargaining

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: (Rise from the grave) I have finally resurfaced and I bring with me ch. 8!

Y. Hawk: This is what we get for not taking Kaiba's threats seriously.

Ichigo Neko: Just continue and all is forgiven. S. Hawk owns nothing.

**

* * *

Reviews **

**The Lord of Bloody Hand:** Thanks for the input!

**Nkitty29:** I'm updating now. I'll try to be more regular in the future.

**ShadowVixen90:** Not sure about Mokuba and Serenity but thanks for the input!

**Demonrader33: **Thanks for the review.

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge:** I'm always late. but I'm updating now.

**Luna Princess of the Shadows:** Thanks for the comments and Chaos feels the same way so it's expected.

**Tatsumaki Aphrodite:** Glad you like the story.

**Pixie-stick junkie:** I'm bad at updating.

**GoldenStar:** I'm planning on some Kaiba/Serenity moments. Be a little patient and things will happen.

**Anano, anana, (oh forget it) robs:** Joey getting hurt was suppose to be somewhat funny. It could have been suspenseful about him possibly being blown up but that wasn't really my intention. Aspirin is going to be passed around a lot if this story stays true to its title. As for the duels, it's Kaiba. The guy jumps off buildings on a regular basis. Do you think he's scared of getting hurt? Seeing someone else injured would make him happy too. Kaiba and Serenity have one violent relationship even if they didn't mean to. Fate just doesn't like them. I'm trying to make light of fate by using a lot of slapstick humor but it seems to work so far.

* * *

Chapter 8: Bargaining 

Kaiba was in the hospital when he awoke from the events of his birthday party. Apparently, he wasn't alone. As Kaiba looked around, he saw the majority of the people at the party lying in their respective hospital beds. The events of what happened to them were a little unclear. The only person who knows what happened happens to be the only person not in a bed. That person was Serenity.

**Back at the party**

After the ill-fated wall kiss was put to an end, Serenity was in shock as what to do now. It was difficult the first time to drag Seto here and that was with Mokuba's help. Serenity wondered if she should call an ambulance since Kaiba was unconscious. She decided to go ask the gang if that was the right thing to do.

Mokuba was the first person. Mokuba wasn't drunk but he was high on sugar. Unfortunately, he was near the sugar crash range of the sugar high was he was momentarily in a coma. She would have asked Yami, Tristan, or Tea but they fell out of the window. Her brother was unconscious since his drunk self trying to grope Mai. Mai retaliated by smashing a bottle of holy water over Joey's head. Unfortunately, she still can't tell the difference between the vodka bottle and the holy water bottle. "Ahh! My eyes!" was the last thing Mai said before she ran face-first into the closed bathroom door.

Serenity decided that it was down to Yugi, Ryou, Isis, and Yami Bakura. If anyone is wondering what happened to Malik, he upset Isis and she nailed his butt to the wall… literally. Yami Bakura was beating up Ryou for being a complete nitwit when he got too violent and knocked Ryou out the window. "Oh (censored)! I'm glad that's not me!" Bakura said that too soon since Hitsuzen is still around. At that very moment, the two hour time limit was up. Bakura went back into Ryou. "Oh (censored)! I hate fate!" It appears that if Serenity was going to call for an ambulance, it needed to carry a lot of people to the hospital. Serenity was still indecisive so she asked the last two remaining people.

Isis was plastered…literally. Joey's temper was seen throughout his apartment with all the plastered parts of the walls. Isis was really drunk when she tripped over her own feet and landed in the corner where everyone placed Joey's plaster. She would need medical attention too. So, Yugi was now the deciding vote. Serenity walked to the bathroom and asked if she should call an ambulance. Yugi said weakly through the wall, "Call for help!" Apparently, throwing up everything you ever ate was a bad idea. Well, Serenity called the hospital and told them that ten people needed medical attention. Apparently, having that many people in trouble really rushed the ambulances. If anyone is wondering why it's ten and not twelve people, it's because Yami and Bakura were sent back to their respective hosts.

**Back to the present**

Well, Serenity is now standing watch as the doctors and nurses buzzed around the room where her friends were. She hoped that they all were okay and that they would be able to go home soon. After what seemed like forever, Dr. Reika appeared and told her the gang was okay. They would be able to go home tomorrow except for Kaiba who was conscious and unharmed. He could go home immediately.

Kaiba was already dressed and out the door when Serenity spotted him. "Seto, where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Kaiba practically ran down the hall after hearing Serenity's voice. He didn't want to face her after what he did before.

**Flashback**

_Kaiba went around a few more times kissing people before he stopped in front of Serenity. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Serenity, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. I love you more than life itself. I would give up everything for you, including the Millennium Rod. I want you to remember this always." With that said, Kaiba placed a gentle, deep kiss on Serenity's tender lips. He was gentler with this kiss than he had been earlier with everyone else. It was a kiss that lasted only a few seconds but it felt like eternity for Kaiba and Serenity. They didn't want to break it off but they did. They glazed into each other's eyes and saw the beauty of themselves in each other eyes. They felt the completeness that they both were lacking in their lives. They couldn't deny the passion any longer. They went for another deep kiss and Kaiba slowly lead her towards the nearest wall. They hit the wall but it did not interrupt the kiss. They continued their kiss until Hitsuzen stepped in. It appears the two of them banging against the wall loosened the crucifix on the wall. It fell and landed on Kaiba's head and knocked him unconscious._

**Present**

He told her his true feelings! He said she was the most beautiful person he had ever known. Kaiba couldn't believe that he said that to her. Serenity must have thought him a psycho after that statement. How can he look at her the same again? He said that he would have given up everything for her. He meant it but he didn't think she believed him. He wasn't supposed to feel things like that. He was the ice dragon; forever cold and alone in life with the respect of the little people. He could have lived that life. He was taught by Gozaburo Kaiba that life was about using every advantage to win in life. Love wasn't a part of that equation. If Seto was to be married, he was going to marry for financial gain or for a business deal. Marrying for love was a fool's reason. Kaiba believed this until Serenity showed up. She made an indentation in his life… literally. Since the day he met her, it appeared as if everyone around here was getting more injured than normal. He, in particular, had suffered a few headaches and bruises. What did Mokuba say to him that one time?

**Flashback**

"Seto! Are you dating Serenity?"

That question caused Seto to spill coffee all over himself in his kitchen. Seto asked what gave Mokuba that idea. He said that Seto was unusually less evil to her. Seto scoffed at that idea. "Mokuba, I am not dating that…that mutt's sister. I just like to keep her around to annoy the mutt."

"Joey… his name is Joey." Seto gave Mokuba a glare that told him not to mention that name ever again. Mokuba couldn't understand Seto at times. Mokuba likes Serenity as his friend. She is really nice and when Seto wasn't looking, Serenity told him where Seto kept the key to the dessert pantry. Mokuba fantasized about Serenity and Seto getting married. It would be great to have Serenity as a sister-in-law and he couldn't wait to be an uncle. He could imagine all those little children that Seto and Serenity will have together. He will be a great uncle since Seto raised him. _On second thought, it might be better if Seto never had kids. I don't think the world would be ready for it._

Mokuba sighed. "Gee Seto, if you're not dating her, then what are you doing with her? You don't treat her like your usual secretary. In fact, it looks like you chose the bloody path to love, with all the injuries and all." Seto told him to be quiet and that was the end of that.

**Present**

_A bloody path to love? I would choose that path, wouldn't I? I always have to do things the hard way. To be honest, I rather be hurt by her than anyone else. I just don't want her to know about it!_

Unfortunately, Kaiba should have watched where he was going. While he was so deep in thought, he failed to notice the closed hospital door. Thud! Well, Kaiba might want to go see Dr. Reika now. His nose doesn't look too good. "Kaiba! Are you all right?" _WTF? Of all the people to see me look stupid, why does it always have to be her? Damn, I might want to get this injury checked out. It's (censored) killing me!_ "Yes, I'm fine. Just get me to that woman doctor and we'll be fine."

After Kaiba was re-examined by Reika, Serenity walked Kaiba home. Kaiba was still thinking about what Mokuba said. Could he be right? Could it be that he was in love with this… Serenity? He didn't want to think about it right now. It couldn't be possible for the Mighty Seto Kaiba to fall in love with a mongrel like her. Eventually, they arrived at Kaiba's mansion. When Serenity leaned towards him, Kaiba backed up and fell down the stairs. Kaiba was so mad at himself for letting her affect him like this. He couldn't yell at himself so he yelled at Serenity instead.

Serenity was on the verge of crying her eyes out. Instead of crying, she kicked Kaiba in the one spot no man wants to be kicked in. While Kaiba was lying on the front steps in agony, Serenity took that as her cue to run for her life. That ends the eventful day of Seto Kaiba's birthday party…heaven help us.

**The next day**

Everyone is still in the hospital since broken bones, being stuck in plaster, and pumping nutrients into a person takes some time. Luckily, it was the weekend so no one was in trouble…except for Tristan since his bill just skyrocketed again. The guy is going to be paying off that bill until the day he dies it appears. Of course, he might not live long if he keeps getting so many injuries. The spleen and the kidneys in him aren't exactly the ones he was born with so he definitely needs to be careful.

Serenity was still thinking about Seto's birthday party. Despite all the bad things that happened, she was happy that her gift was the best gift there. She was also confused by her feelings. She didn't know how to feel about what Kaiba said. She would have loved it if what he said was his heartfelt feelings for her. The only problem was that Kaiba was kissing everybody so it was hard to believe what he said. She wanted so badly to brush it all aside but a part of her wanted that feeling to stay. She craved it from him. Serenity wondered if he would really give up everything for her. _I wonder what he is thinking this exact moment._

_Why the (censored) did she kick me in the (censored) gonads! I could (censored) kill that (female dog)! Oh, my mother-(censored) nuts!_

_I wonder what he was thinking last night._

_Mother of God! It hurts so (censored) bad! I am going to (censored) kill that (female dog) and (censored) her over so (censored) hard that she'll need a walker!_

_I wonder what he is doing now._

Kaiba is currently contemplating suicide. He couldn't handle this feeling any longer. He hasn't bargained for this feeling. He couldn't be in love. Love was for other people, not him. He couldn't be allowed this feeling. He had his stepfather to thank for this. He wanted to end this for once. Kaiba decided that jumping off a bridge is the only way. Pills and cutting is too easy and very cowardly. He needs to do something big and very painful. With that thought in mind, he headed for the bridge.

Luckily, Kaiba left a nice suicide note on the kitchen table: Gone to jump off bridge. Serenity almost had a heart attack when she went to check up on him and she saw that note. She rushed towards the bridge at full pace. While she was running to the bridge, Kaiba reached his final destination. Unfortunately, he was stopped by a local vendor. "Aren't ya that rich bastard, Seto Kaiba? Well, you have to check out my inventory! I have everything that you will ever need! Look at this watch! It's solid gold! I can sell it for-" Kaiba had enough with this guy. With a minor flick of his wrist, the other guy was thrown clear across the street. Kaiba took a deep breath and climbed onto the railing of the bridge. He let go of all his worries and leaned forward. He was falling forward until something snagged his infamous trench coat. It happened to be Serenity.

"Kaiba! You are not going to get out of this that easily, money bags! I'm not letting you die! If you jump, then I jump!" Kaiba gave a death glare that didn't faze her. She was too preoccupied with keeping him alive to notice what he was doing. Kaiba grunted and said, "Didn't that come from that retarded movie, Titanic? I can't believe anyone in their right mind would quote that piece of (censored)."

"Hey money bags! I like that movie! If we make it out of this alive, then I'm forcing you to watch it with me! I have a deal for you, rich boy. If you don't kill yourself, I am willing to forget everything that has happened and we can call it a new beginning."

Kaiba thought it over and he climbed back over the railing. He consented to her agreement and the bargain was achieved…for better or for worse. "Hey money bags! Come back here! I can't believe you just pushed me in front of that car!"

* * *

A/N 

S. Hawk: Chapter 8 is done.

Y. Hawk: Let's run before Kaiba finds us again.

S. Hawk: Good idea. As for the polls, almost no one voted!

Ichigo Neko: Please R&R. Don't worry honey, people will review this chapter.


	9. Tournament begins

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: I'm here and I'm holding chapter 9!

Y. Hawk: (mutters under breath) Finally…

Ichigo Neko: Yay, the chapter is done.

Chaos: S. Hawk doesn't own anything.

Ichigo Neko: Not even him? (Points to Pegasus)

S. Hawk: Dear Ra! Take off that horrid dress already!

Pegasus: Fine, hawk-boy! (takes off dress)

Chaos: Ahhh! My eyes!

Ichigo Neko: Oh dear God! When S. Hawk said take off the dress, he mean to put some other clothes on! I think I'm scarred for life… (Cries)

Sango: Let me kill it! (Throws Hiraikotsu) I got it!

Pegasus: Ow!

**

* * *

Reviewers: I'm glad so many of you reviewed. This makes me want to update this story. Even though I'm kind of busy, I somehow got around to writing this. **

**Luna, Princess of Shadows:** Kaiba has a habit of being dramatic. He would jump off the bridge but he rather she died so he shoved her in front of a car. Well, they are both alive so it's okay.

**Kiatra-chan:** Thank you! Updating takes time and time is hard to find sometimes.

**Nina:** Thanks.

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge:** I didn't like Titanic either. It is okay to think it is funny when characters get hurt. Otherwise, this fic wouldn't really be considered humor since most of the comedy is when people get hurt.

**Invisible girl:** I don't like Tea either. The others are going to be okay. Thanks to the power of fan fiction, all wounds are automatically healed! I know, isn't Blue Eyes White Cat so cool? I had to add something like it to the story. As for Serenity jumping first, would Kaiba really jump after her? That is a question that deserves some thought.

**Surfnsport:** Thanks.

**No one in particular:** Well, I have been slipping some swearing into the story. Since no one seems to care, I am going to use swear words instead of censoring now except for some words. The really offensive ones will remained censored.

**Kiwigrl89:** Thank you. I try to both tell a serious story with a twist of humor to make it enjoyable. I'm glad you like my writing style.

**Nkitty29:** Kaiba does need mental help. I think the stress of the story is getting to him. Well, a little duel tournament should be the relaxation he needs.

**Dreamer of Dragons:** To be honest, I'm using a lot of literary freedom in this story. It's like the anime, the rules of the real card game doesn't always apply to this world. I know that it sounds stupid but the focus of the story isn't on the card game. The only reason I mention duels is because it is how they solve a lot of arguments and it is their bonding factor. If you're geeky brother has a problem with this, tell him to write a story like mine. He'll see that it isn't as easy to come up with the plot as it is reciting card effects.

**Anayas-creater:** Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 9: Tournament starts 

Kaiba was sitting at his office when inspiration walked through the door. Kaiba rubbed his eyes to see that inspiration was only Serenity. She is still his personal assistant and they now have a weird relationship. They like each other but neither one is willing to face the turmoil that the relationship will bring.

"Kaiba! Are you listening? The board meeting is waiting for you! Oh dear, you're stilling playing with your deck? That stupid game is what holding you up? Why don't you just start another tournament so you have a valid excuse for not working?"

While Serenity stormed off to tell the board members to wait a bit longer for Kaiba, inspiration did arrive in the form of Serenity. Kaiba decided to announce the start of his newest tournament. However, he needed to get to the board meeting first. THUD! Serenity decided to come back to the office and open Kaiba's door while he was behind it. The board members will definitely have to wait until Kaiba wakes up.

**After the board meeting**

Kaiba is ready for his next tournament. The KC Anarchy Tournament will begin in a month. The publicity department was working their asses off trying to get the word out about the tournament. Luckily, word of mouth spread quickly and usual duelists were signing up in a hurry. As Kaiba looked over the list, he made mental notes as to how to duel against each and everyone of them. So far, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mai Valentine, Espa Roba, Mako Tsunami, and Bandit Keith were signed up. Kaiba knew it wouldn't be long before Yugi and Joey hear about the tournament. He was getting excited to duel and finally beat Yugi. He wondered where the geek group was right now.

**Kame Game Shop**

The geek group was watching television in the game shop. The report of KC Anarchy Tournament was airing and the group was shocked by the news. "Wha da hell? Kaiba is hosting anotha tournament? Why is this the first time I heard of this?" Joey was ranting about how he didn't know that the KC Anarchy Tournament was kicking off. "Big brother! I have been telling you about it for the past week! If you would just shut up for once and listen…" Everyone was staring at Serenity as if this was the first time they met Serenity. In a way, it is. Serenity has become a lot more self-assured thanks to Kaiba. Apparently, his aggressive nature has inspired a tougher attitude within Serenity. She is slowly but surely becoming a strong, independent woman. She has learnt that she can do so much by herself. She can survive in the business world, thanks to the rigorous training at Kaiba corp. Serenity has become a rougher, tougher person that can handle herself.

"The tournament is next month and the nearest sign up point is…here." Serenity pointed to an area on a map. "You guys should sign up soon. In fact, I think we all should. Yugi was the champion, Joey made it to the finals, Duke and Tristan did an okay job with me during the duel against the Big 5. Tea… anyways, we all should sign up." Everyone agreed with a hesitant agreement from Joey. It was oblivious that he didn't want Serenity to duel in this tournament but he couldn't force her to do something against her will. He learnt that lesson the hard way.

**Flashback: yesterday**

Joey was getting out of school when he saw his sister rushing towards the infamous limousine. He still felt ill from having her work for money-bags. He decided to stop her this time and end what he thought was a horrid situation. Joey is in denial about anything going on between his sister and Kaiba. He ran in front of Serenity to get trampled by the usual fan girls that surround Kaiba's limo. Serenity has long observed the way to avoid these harpies by making a spiral circle path around the limo. Joey hasn't had that luxury. _Damn that Kaiba! How does a person so conceited get so many fan girls? Ow! Someone just stepped on my hand!_ "Ow! Someone just stepped on my hand!" _What was that? Oh, it must be what Yugi and the others were trying to tell me. Think before I speak. So, this is what it's like._ "So, this is what it's like."

"Huh? Ew! Pervert!" Apparently, Joey hasn't had enough practice to know that saying everything that he thinks is still not a good thing. The fan girls assumed that he was implying something perverted since he was on the ground and looking up. Hasn't someone at the school realized that skirts and teenage boys don't mix? Well, Joey learn a lesson from those girls: Unless you want a can of whoop ass, keep your mouth shut in front of Kaiba fan girls. After the amazing beatings that fifty girls has given him, Joey was clear to stop his loving sister from entering the limo of doom. It was his plan at least.

"Joey, why are you on the ground bleeding? Did you get beat up again? Joey, let go of my leg. I still need to get to work and you're in the way." Apparently, Joey came up with a lame brain idea to stop Serenity. It would have worked if Serenity didn't kick Joey in his special place and screamed at the top of her lungs "pervert". The scream triggered another massive beat down on poor Joey. Lesson of that story: Never make a girl late for her job…ever… even if she's your sister… especially if she's your sister.

**Present Time**

While Joey was deep in his memories, the gang left him to register for the tournament. "Shouldn't we wait for Joey? Friends would never leave-" Unfortunately for Tea, an accidental nudge from Yugi sent her flying in front of a city bus. Clunk! Normally, buses stop after they hit a person but the driver assumed it was his imagination so he kept going. Even though several people saw Tea dangling from the front of the bus, they just assumed that she was just some weird girl and didn't want to make her self-conscious.

"What should we do about Tea?" Everyone turned to stare at Ryou. He just shrugged and said that every living thing deserves some sympathy. "Does Tea really count as a living thing? I always assumed that she was some horrible lab accident." Bakura's comment didn't get much denial so it appears no one disagrees.

Eventually, the group arrived at the registration point. Tea and Joey arrived several minutes later. Tea managed to jump off the moving bus onto a car. From that car, she leaped from car to car until she landed in a convertible. The shocked driver pulled out a shotgun and tried to fire at Tea. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching the road so the driver didn't see the car in front of her stop. After the convertible rear ended the car in front, Tea went flying since she wasn't wearing a seat belt. That move saved her as the shotgun fired and the blast injured the driver of the nearby car. The injured driver swerved since he was shot and bleeding into the car in front. Both of the front cars were sent into the busy intersection and a 20 car pileup formed. Bad Tea walked away from the carnage after seeing the damage she had done. Luckily for her, the registration point was nearby. Joey, on the other hand, figured that everyone left and ran after them. After running the entire way, Joey was extremely out of breath when he reached his destination.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?"

"I wanna regista for the tournament."

"Excuse me sir? Say that again?"

"I wanna regista for the tournament."

"Sir, I don't speak your language. Do I need to get you a translator?"

"Wha da hell? I don need no damn translator! I can speak Japanese, you stupid…stupid!"

Serenity sweat dropped. "Nice comeback, big brother. Did you come up with that yourself or did Tristan have to help?" Serenity has been hanging around Kaiba **way** too much. It shocked Joey that his innocent sister just said that to him. Before he could say anything, Serenity had already registered Joey, Yugi, Yami, herself, and the others for the tournament. _I hope Seto will enjoy seeing who entered the tournament._

**Kaiba Corp.**

"What the mother-(censored) hell! Who told Kitty to sign up? The tournament was supposed to be my victory over Yami! I can't compete against my girl…err, my personal assistant! THIS WILL PUT A CRAMP INTO MY PLANS!"

"Seto…indoor voices." Kaiba drew the attention of everyone in the control center including Mokuba. Mokuba was trying his best to calm down the raging inferno that was building inside of his big brother. Unfortunately, calming down Kaiba is like calming down a tsunami…it's never going to happen.

"AHHHH! INDOOR VOICES! INDOOR VOICES! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS INDOORS!"

"EEP! Big brother has lost it! Someone hit the emergency button! Code Blue Eyes! Code Blue Eyes!" Mokuba ran towards the control panel with the flashing lights. His voice was projected to the entire building. "Everyone, this is not a drill! This is not a drill! This is a real Code Blue Eyes emergency! That's right, a Blue Eyes emergency! Big brother has lost it and he might self-detonate the building…again. Everyone better run for your life! I don't really care if anyone believes me. It's not my ass on the line. I'm out of here!" With a burst of speed, Mokuba jumped into his emergency escape pod that Seto built for him in case of emergency. This definitely would count as an emergency. God help us all…again.

**Registration Point**

"What are the rules to this tournament?"

Serenity sighed. She just went through this with Yugi and now she had to re-explain it to Tristan. _If that idiot would have listened to me before, I wouldn't have to do this again. Stupid big brother for making such retarded friends! Tristan was too busy staring at those tramps' rear ends to hear me. Seto would never let these retard people in his tournament. I can imagine Seto raging when he hears this. Seto would be fuming and his muscles would be all tensed up. His hair would be disheveled and his blue eyes will be really focused and hot. His body all wet with sweat and his lips will be curled in a cute yet wicked snarl. OKAY! Bad Serenity! No naughty thoughts about Seto while trying to explain the rules to these idiots._

"The rules are as following. First, all duelist will be using Kaiba Corp's newest duel disk. Second, the finalist will be determined by the point system. The new duelist to the tournament will be issued 500pts. Yugi, the champion, will start with 1,000 pts. Malik would start with 900pts but Isis wouldn't let him join the tournament. Seto would start the contest with 800pts for coming in third. Joey will be given 700 pts. The other entire finalists will start with 600 pts. Duelist may wager as many points as they wish on the duels. The eight people with the most points will be in the finals. The dueling rules are the same as Battle City. Losers will hand over their rarest card to the winners. When a person hits zero pts, they are automatically eliminated from the tournament. There is not fear of being robbed of points, unlike Battle City where someone beat the living crap out of a poor duelist." All eyes turned to Bakura. He wasn't paying attention as he tried unsuccessfully to send a spirit into a Barney's doll. "Those are the rules and good luck duelist."

"I can't wait to get started! When does this thing start?" The registration guy told them the tournament will start in a month. "Well, I guess we better start practicing until the tournament started." With that, they left in all directions. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami went to train together. Tea left with Ryou, and Bakura to train. Serenity went straight for Kaiba Corp to being her training.

**One month later**

The tournament has started. The gang has been in constant training for a whole month and now, it's time to show what they had learned. Interestingly, the first duel of the tournament was between two unlikely duelists. It began when Tea said, "Man, this tournament is huge. I can't wait to compete. Look at Kaiba! He is so freaking hot! I like a piece of that!"

"Tea! Don't say things like that!" _Especially about my boy…er, my boss._

"I can say anything I want, Wheeler!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Well, I challenge you to a duel!"

This is the start of the first duel. They both place their 500 pts on the line.

**Tea vs. Serenity**

They decided that they were going to duel across the street from each other. Tea went first. They each drew five cards and Tea drew another to start the duel off. "I play 'Dancing Elf' (300/250) in defense mode. I also play this card face down." Serenity drew her card. Her hand didn't look too good considering she inherited Joey's cards. Luckily, Mokuba did manage to sneak a few rare cards from Seto's collection for her. She hoped her next combo would be useful. "I play 'Amazoness Tiger' (1100/1500). Along with that, I activate 'Big Bang Shot'! For those that have been sleeping when the new cards were published, this card equipped my tiger increases its attack by 400 and allows me to damage your life point even if your monster is in defense mode. I also play this card face down. Now tiger, rip her a new one! Kill!" As the tiger approached, Tea activated her trap card. "Let's see how well you handle this card: A Hero Emerges. You get to pick a card from my hand. If it's a monster, I get to summon it to the field. If not, it goes to the graveyard. Good luck…."

Serenity looked at the four cards in Tea's hand and she picked the card on the right. The card is… Monster Reborn. It was sent to graveyard and Tea was in distress. Tea watched as her 'Dancing Elf' was ripped in half by the tiger's sharp teeth. It didn't stop there. It continued its attack on Tea by ripping away Tea's blouse. The score is Tea: 2750 Serenity: 4000.

Tea drew her next card and summoned 'Dancing Fairy' (1700/1000) to the field. "I guess this is a good time to play de-spell!" With de-spell, Serenity's equip card was destroyed. Dancing Fairy attacked the weakened tiger and blow it away…along with Serenity's skirt. Good thing that Serenity decided to wear panties today. The score is now Tea: 2750 Serenity: 3400.

Serenity needed a strong card to beat Tea. She pulled a card and it is…'Blade Knight' (1600/1000). Seto's card came to her when it was needed. Serenity had a plan on beating this wannabe. "I summon 'Blade Knight' to the field. Along with him, I think I'll add Seto's 'Dragonic Attack'. That card treats Blade Knight as a dragon now and adds 500 to its attack and defenses. Now, enjoy a nice 'Final Flame" on me! That's 600 LP down! Blade Knight, attack and take care of Dancing Fairy. Oh, since I only have one card in my hand, Blade Knight gets an extra 400 attack points. That means it has 2500 attack points!" With a swift swing of its sword, Dancing Fairy and Tea's skirt and shoes are gone. The score is Tea: 1350 Serenity: 3400.

Tea had to play her next trump card so she drew a card and then played 'Change of Hearts'. With that card, she sacrificed Blade Knight for 'Airknight Parshath' (1900/1400). Her knight attacked and removed 1900 LP from Serenity and it also allowed Tea to draw a card thanks to her knight's special ability. The score reads Tea: 1350 Serenity: 1500.

Serenity needed to draw a good card again. She hoped that she can draw another one of Seto's cards. She drew a card and it was…pot of greed. It allowed her to draw two more cards. The first card was 'Dark Hole' so Tea's monster was destroyed. The second card was 'Cost-down". It allowed her to remove two stars from one of her monster cards. With that card she summoned 'Parrot Dragon' (2000/1300). It is enough to remove the rest of Tea's LP…and also all of her remaining clothing. Luckily for everyone, the police dragged her away for indecent exposure. The most important thing is that Serenity is now tied with Yugi for first! She might actually make it to the finals. Only time will tell.

* * *

A/N 

S. Hawk: That ends chapter 9.

Y. Hawk: The tournament is going to be weird.

Chaos: Oh well! Please R&R!


	10. the mysterious girl duelist

A Bloody Path

S. Hawk: Sorry it took so long. I didn't have internet for a while there. Anyways, chapter 10 is finished!

Chaos: Whoo! I can't wait to see more of the tournament. I have an idea! (changes into Japanese school uniform) Just call me Julia in this disguise.

Y. Hawk: Anyone want to explain this to me?

Sango: Not really. Just read the story to find out.

**

* * *

Reviewers: Hello everyone and welcome back to the Anarchy tournament. I'm going to introduce a few old duelist along with a few new ones. I also added some unusual twists to some of the duelist. I hope no one is really offended by them.**

**Luna Princess of the Shadows:** I'm glad you like that twist in the new duel system. All I have to say is Kaiba likes to duel big: The more at stake, the better! It's cool that your friend would like the game. It makes a person extremely careful about losing the duel.

**Nina**: Thanks.

**Anayas-Creater:** As Kaiba says, "Go big or go home!" With this new duel disk, it definitely went big.

**Surfnsport:** I'm glad you liked that part. It was an idea that sounds funny when someone did it in real life. The code Blue Eyes was something I thought Kaiba would have.

**Shinan:** Thanks.

**Invisible girl:** I'm updating now.

**SetoxSerenity:** Thanks and I will.

**Kiwigrl89:** Thanks.

**Bishounen Lover:** Sorry for the wait but I think this chapter will have some more lemon and a lot of people getting hurt.

**Kaibaslillgal92:** This story has some lemon in it but nothing too extreme.

**Svakee2000:** Thanks.

**Dragon's-Maidens:** Thanks for the info. Tea is eliminated from the tournament. She won't be around as much until the finals. As for the jail and hospital, a lot of the characters are being sent to both. The story is called A Bloody Path for a reason. If I didn't include a lot of hospital visits, then the title wouldn't really make that much sense. Besides, it kind of fun to sent characters to the hospital since they bounce right back. As for the suicidal, I need a dramatic filler while I plan out the tournament. Seto did put his life on the line a few times in the show so I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Chapter 10: The mysterious girl duelist

**Outside of Kaiba Corp Tower**

Serenity has beaten Tea and gained an early lead in the tournament. Kaiba wasn't so happy by this turn of event. He was kind of curious where Ren got some of those cards but he was too busy to worry about that. With their duel, they signaled the start of his tournament. He decided to earn more points by eliminating the competition near the school. Kaiba grabbed Serenity while she collected the rare card from Tea. The card was Guardian Angel Joan. Kaiba threw Serenity into his limo.

"We don't have time to play around here while those deadbeats are earning more points than me. We're heading to the OOF!"

Serenity decided that she didn't like being man-handled by Kaiba. She showed her discomfort by kicking him in his favorite spot. After Kaiba dropped to his knees, Serenity threw her sneaker at his head. While he was distracted, she pulled him in and told the driver to floor it.

"Why the hell did you do that you psycho woman!"

"I thought that I should give you a reason to treat me well… and I thought we needed some alone time for ourselves."

With the previous statement, Serenity leaned in a gave Kaiba a sweet kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss and they were like that for several minutes until the overhead speaker broke their moment.

"Sir, where are we going?"

"We are heading to the school! Now, stop asking stupid questions and just drive us there!"

The driver was too scared to say anything so he turned off the speaker and headed towards the school. What Kaiba doesn't know is that some duels are already taking place at the school already.

**Domino City High School**

The crying of many children could be hear throughout the hallway. A young duelist named Tony was beating several 5 year-olds at Duel Monsters. He is about 11 years-old so the duel were definitely one-sided. The sad thing is that Tony is mocking the kids after beating them. He was acting like he could beat anyone.

"Gee, beating 5 year-olds… how great you are. What's next? Stealing bottles of milk from infants? Why don't you try being a man and duel me?"

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?"

"Lowlifes like you can call me Julia. Like the outfit? It's a traditional Japanese school uniform."

"I want one!"

"This is a traditional Japanese **girl's** school uniform. It would be creepy for an out-of-shape boy like you to wear. Anyways, put up all your points and let's duel!"

"I have 2000 points! I doubt you had that much!"

"So, you beat up three 5 year-olds and took all there points…big deal. I have 3000 pts already. Unlike you, I dueled five real duelist for my points. 2000 pts huh? I find that acceptable! Let's duel!"

"Ummm…nope!"

Tony ran away from Julia only to be trapped in a chemistry lab by Julia. Julia blocked the doorway and re-challenged Tony. Tony had no choice but to accept the challenge. "How about 1500 pts? Good!"

**Julia vs. Tony**

Both duelist loaded their decks and 4000 LP appeared above each of them. Tony went first and drew a card after they both drew five cards. With a twinkle in his eye, he played the magic card "Thief Goblin" _(1)_. This magic card steals 500 LP from Julia and gives it to Tony. Not only the LP but her shoe as well. The score: Julia 3500 Tony 4500. Tony then summoned "Amazoness Paladin" (1700/1300). Julia took a breath and drew a card. She frowned for a moment then burst out laughing. She played one card face-down. She summoned "Cinderella" (300/250) to the field. The special effect of this card lets Julia summon "Horse Carriage of Pumpkin" (100/800) in defense mode. The special effect of "Horse Carriage of Pumpkin" allows "Cinderella" to direct attack Tony. With a flick of Julia's wrist, Cinderella attacked Tony directly. Tony lost 300 LP and his sleeves. The score reads: Julia 3500 Tony 4200.

Tony recovered, drew a card and sacrificed his Paladin for "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200). Unfortunately for him, the trap card "Gravity Bind" activated from Julia's side. All his strong monster couldn't attack! He passed his turn without attacking. Julia drew a card. She played the magic card "Glass Slippers". The card lowers the attack power of an opponent's monster by 1000 pts. Julia chose Summoned Skull. The attack power of Summoned Skull is lowered to 1500. Julia played the magic card "Dian Keto the Cure Master". It increased Julia's LP by 1000 pts. She direct attacked Tony again. The score is now: Julia 4500 Tony 3900. Tony lost his coat after that attack. Tony, being the spastic person that he is, fell backwards when he was attacked. What Julia and Tony didn't realize is that Tony turned a gas valve that was behind him. Tony picked himself up and drew his next card. The card is "Pot of Greed". He activated it and drew two more cards. He played one card in defense mode and two cards face-down. Julia drew her card.

"Hey chump! Why don't you give up now? It would save you the embarrassment of losing all your clothes!"

"I-I-I-I don't want to! I can beat you anyways!"

"Sure you can…"

Julia placed one card face down and attacked with Cinderella. Tony activated "Mirror Force" and tried to destroy Julia's Cinderella but she activated "Remove Trap" to negate the trap's effects. Tony was able to save himself with "Negate Attack" so he didn't lose any LP. The scored is still: Julia 4500 Tony 3900.

Tony looked at the card and broke out into a huge smile. He sacrificed the two monsters on the field to summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100). He obviously forgot about the "Gravity Bind that is still on the field.

"Drat! I still can't attack!"

Okay, he just remembered that little fact so he had to end his turn. Unfortunately for him, "Glass Slippers" goes to Cinderella when the previous monster that was wearing it goes to the graveyard (Summoned Skull). The slippers increased Cinderella attack by 1000 pts. Julia drew her card and removed "Dark Magician" with the magic card "Fissure". She then summoned "Chu-Ske The Mouse Fighter" (1200/0). With both monsters she dealt 2500 damage to Tony's LP. The score is now: Julia 4500 Tony 1400. The fierce attack was able to destroy all Tony's clothing except for his pants and what's underneath. Tony needed a miracle to beat Julia and he drew… "Mystical Space Typhoon". Talk about lucky draw! Without "Gravity Bind", Tony's stronger monsters can attack now. He summoned "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200). He attacked Cinderella and Julia lost 100 LP… and her other shoe.

"You are so going to regret destroying my new shoes!"

Julia's eyes now burn with a intensity that could have burnt down the lab. She drew her final trump card. Julia drew her "Guardian Angel Joan" (2800/2000). She sacrifice two monsters and summoned her angel to the field. With a blaze of pure holy light, Tony lost all his life points… and the rest of his clothing.

"Ewww! Give me your rare card and put some clothes on! Nobody needs to see that now. Don't give me that cheap imitation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! I want your authentic Dark Magician Girl!"

"N-N-N-No! I rather die than give that up!" Unfortunately, Tony scraped his duel disk against the metal counter and sparks flew into the room. Since the gas has been on from his last fall, the explosion was great enough to blow Tony away. Julia was knocked back…along with Tony's duel disk. Julia blinked a few times, shrugged, took her recently won Dark Magician Girl, and left the burning room.

**Outside the school**

Kaiba and Serenity were busy beating the pants of several duelist when an explosion was seen coming from the building. Fearing that the burning debris would ruin his hair, Kaiba grabbed Serenity, threw her in the limo, and went back to the city to find more duelist.

**Lake near the School**

Tony flew through the air and eventually landed in the lake. The only person around to see Tony's flight is the purple-eyed tomb robber, Bakura. He has been ambushing duelist around those parts and placing their souls in inanimate objects when they lost. Tony was severely burnt and dying. Bakura took pity on Tony… yeah right. Bakura just thought it would be funny.

What Bakura did to "save" Tony was place his soul into a feeder fish that was in the lake. "OOOH, you wish you were a fish. E-I-E-I-O! And, now you are a fish. Hee-haha-ho! You wanted to be a Koi, you wish! Instead, I turned you into a feeder fish!"

Bakura is a little… off at the moment. However, he did place the fish into a roller skate that he found. Now, Tony, as a fish, can continue his journey as duelist….

**Somewhere on the freeway**

Kaiba was startled when a loud thud was heard on top of his limo. Kaiba opened his sunroof and looked to see what is on his limo. It was Joey. "What the hell are you doing? Get your muddy shoes off my nice clean limo! Let me help you…. Serenity! Give me back my shotgun! I need to get rid of some homeless deadbeat that is messing up my limo! Yes, Joey is a deadbeat! Don't argue with me Ren! FINE! Mutt! What are you doing on my limo?"

"Ah challenge ya to a duel moneybags! Ah put 4000 pts on the duel!"

"Fine! I can get rid of you from my tournament and win some more points! Wait! The computer says you have 4100 pts! You're keeping 100 pts in case you lose to me? Wuss!"

**Kaiba vs. Joey… again**

Joey started this duel with "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200). Joey end his turn. Kaiba looked at Joey and said, "Duck". Joey was confused until both he and his monster got hit by the low bridge. Kaiba shrug his shoulders and declared that he won by default.

"Oh naw ya don't rich boy! I'm still here… just help me up."

Unfortunately, Kaiba didn't feel like being nice (as usual) and the low bridge lessened Alligator's Sword down to 1000/700. Kaiba drew a card and summoned "Versago the Destroyer" (1100/900). Kaiba placed two cards faced down and attacked with Versago. Joey lost 100 LP and his shoe. Joey dragged himself back on the limo and drew a card. He summoned "Blue Flame Swordsman" (1800/1600). Joey also placed one card face down. He attacked Versago but "Negate Attack" stop it. Kaiba had enough of dueling Joey so he use Versago special ability to special summon any fusion-material monster so Kaiba summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. With his face down polymerization card, he summoned "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800). He regular summoned "Blade Knight" (1600/1100). Since Kaiba only had one card in his hand, Blade Knight attack went up to 2000. He destroy the swordsman and now Joey is defenseless. "Mutt, are you even trying to win?"

With a huge blast, Seto wins the duel and he removed Joey from his limo. Kaiba sat back down into his limo and he heads to his next duel.

_(1). I'm not sure what this card is called in the real card game but I think this is its translation. The problem with using a Japanese card listing: the English translations may be different from its Japanese version._

A/N

S. Hawk: Nice chapter huh?

Y. Hawk: Bakura…fish….

Ichigo: That was kind of weird.

Sango: With everything that happened so far, it seemed almost normal.

Chaos: Please R & R!


End file.
